Lizzie Speaks What?
by macdeniken
Summary: CHAPTER 32! COMPLETE! Lizzie and the gang are in Europe. What happens? Lizzie's POV. L/G
1. The Airport

A/N-This is absolutely my very first fanfic and I am very excited about it. Please R/R and tell me how you like it. This story is actually based on some experiences I had when I went to Paris, Madrid, and Rome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, which owns Lizzie McGuire. I also don't own any other thing that I may mention. I only own the names I add.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie speaks what?  
  
Chapter One: The Airport  
  
Saturday, 10 June 2002, At the LA Airport.  
  
Okay, call me crazy, but I hate long airplane flight. Granted, I have never exactly been on a really long airplane ride, but I can tell I am not going to like it.  
  
First of all, I had to get here two hours ago, and there is an hour before the flight begins because of the security. My parents and Matt dropped me off, and I had to pick my ticket up from the ticket pick up desk. The line was, like, way too long. I thought it was going to take forever. Luckily, though, I started a conversation with the girl behind me who said she was going on the same group trip.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be going on a group trip to Europe would you?" She asked.  
  
"Why yes, I am. How did you know?"  
  
"I am also going on that trip. My mom signed me up for it to meet new people at the school I am going to this fall. I just moved here from Atlanta like a month ago. My name is Anna by the way." She said and she smiled.  
  
I smiled back. I have never been to Atlanta. I know the Olympics were there in 1996, but that is about all I know. "Cool. My name is Lizzie. Have you made any friends yet? How do you like it here?" I could think of about a bazillion more things I could ask her, but decided not to scare her.  
  
"Actually I meet someone about two weeks ago who is going on this trip and we have become good friends. Maybe you know her. Her name is Sarah Jacobs?"  
  
I thought for a while. The name did not sound familiar, but that did not mean any thing. More than one school was represented on this trip. I told her and we talked a while. Anna is a really cool person. I talked to her about my life and she talked about hers. It turned out she was going to the same high school I am going. She seemed extremely nervous and anxious at the same time. After we got our tickets and dropped off our bags, we walked through the International security, where they inspected us, and then we met up with the rest of the group at the gate.  
  
Miranda and Gordo, among many other people were already there by the time we got there. Gordo was holding his camera. Miranda was reading a magazine. I walked up to them and introduced Anna and explained she was from Atlanta. Gordo and Miranda said "hi," and Gordo said "I am video taping people's thoughts on what is going to happen on this trip. Any thoughts?" He aimed his camera lens toward Anna, and Anna said, "I hope to make many friends and get to know these people. This is quite different from Atlanta, but it is still nice. I have never been out of this country before. I am really excited."  
  
Gordo, Miranda, and I said we hadn't either and made wacky prediction like how many times Kate was going to complain about the lack of something or another, how many times Ethan was going to make stupid observations, and stuff like that. We all laughed, including Anna. Then Miranda said, "You know Anna, I expected you to have a southern accent, you being from Atlanta and all, yet you seem to sound like you came from here."  
  
Anna seemed amused by this statement. She jokingly said, "Well, I am sorry I don't seem to measure up to what you thought I was. I will try to throw in a few "ya'lls" and other things every once in a while." We all laughed. I could tell that Anna was going to be a good friend. We talked for a long time after that. We looked at our tickets, and I was in a different row than Miranda, Gordo, and Anna, who were sitting next to each other. We were not allowed to switch our seats. I am praying that I don't have to sit next to someone like Tudgeman or worse.Kate.  
  
It seemed like a day before we were finally called to board the plane. Finally, someone came on the loud speaker and announced "Attention passengers of flight 156: The plane is now starting to board. Please listen for your rows as we call you up row by row." I guess this was it. Bye, Bye LA for at least a week.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, the story does get better, but I want to know what you think so far. You like.No like? The story will start to develop more in the second chapter. If you have any ideas for where they should go in Europe (I have been, but its been two years) tell me. Thank you. Please no flames!!! 


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

A/N-Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far. I named Anna after a friend of mine, but that is a coincidence. Believe it or not, this story is going to have a romance, but I figured I would let the romance come out when it does, not at the beginning. Also, the story is going to start having a plot. Right now, I am still in the preliminary explanations of things.lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. R/R!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie or any of the characters that are on Lizzie. I do own the new ones, though.  
  
Chapter 2: Leaving on A Jet Plane  
  
Saturday 10 June, in the Airplane  
  
Well, We are all on the plane, and preparing for take-off. The person I am sitting next to is NOT Kate or Tudgeman, but it is actually Sarah Jacobs, Anna's friend. Sarah is different from Anna, but all the same, really nice. Sarah seems like the type of person who is somewhat introverted, yet at the same time, not afraid to be who she is. I have to admire her for that. She is also going to my high school next year.  
  
When I got to my seat, Sarah was already sitting there at the window seat. (I had the aisle, which I like) The strange thing about her is that although there was preflight music offered, she was listening and is still listening to her own radio. I asked her about this, and she said she was just seeing how long she could clearly hear the radio.  
  
The plane is moving. We are on the runway.. AAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Whew! I survived. Sarah is still listening to her radio and looking out the window. It seems that she is still hearing something.  
  
We are in the clouds now, about twenty minutes after take-off. Sarah just took off the headphones, as I am trying to read the book "1984." She starts talking to me. The conversation was somewhat similar to the conversation I had with Anna, yet obviously not because it was different replies and a more in- depth discussion.  
  
Sarah has lived in Las Angeles since she was six. She is not really into the make-up thing and is somewhat of a tomboy. She has short brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt from an N'SYNC concert.maybe she isn't the stereotypical introverted teenager. Anyway, It turns out, she is having a birthday on this trip and is turning 14.  
  
Sarah decided she wanted to take a brief nap and asked me to wake her up when something interesting happened. I started to look around and realize who all else was on this trip. There were several chaperones, including Mr. Diggs and several other teachers and a few parents. I am so glad my parents are not joining me. That would be so embarrassing. Anyway, I started looking for Gordo, Miranda, and Anna. Gordo and Miranda were at least five rows ahead of me. They seemed to be engaged in an interesting conversation. Gordo was on the aisle, and he looked over my way and I waved. He smiled and waved back. I then looked for Anna, who was in a seat in the middle of the plane on the same row as Gordo and Miranda squished in between Kate and some person I did not recognize, but he seemed to be awfully talkative. She looked miserable. I felt sorry for her. Kate was sleeping.  
  
I put on my headphones and started to look around the rest of the plane. Mr. Diggs was sitting next to some teacher and he was reading a magazine. Ethan was starring out the window and marveling at the clouds. I cannot believe I actually thought I had a crush on him for, like ever. Luckily I realized that I actually like someone better than him. But I will never tell.  
  
Tudgeman is sitting in the row behind Anna with two other people in my class who are obsessed with The Lord of The Rings.how convenient. They are playing the Lord of the Rings game on their Gameboy Advance. They have no contact with the outside world at the moment. Sigh. I am so bored. I am going to get out of this seat and go to the bathroom, even though I don't need to, at least it will get me out of this seat. Two hours down, ten more to go.  
  
I am back. I ran into Kate as I was waiting for the bathroom. She was behind me in line, and when I got out, she asked, "What took you so long?" in that I-am-annoyed-and-so-cool tone.  
  
"Well, Kate, besides the obvious, I was brushing my teeth and painting my nails. What do you plan on doing while you are in there?"  
  
Kate just rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever." I hope this trip gives Kate an attitude adjustment.I think she is in somewhat of a bad mood because her posse of cheerleaders ditched this trip at the last minute.  
  
A snack is being served. It is an ice cream Popsicle. I woke up Sarah, and Sarah opened her eyes and ate her Popsicle. The she started to talk about how much she dislikes airplane food and that it isn't exactly food. We both laughed. Soon after, they started to show the in-flight movie. It was "The Princess Bride."  
  
We were about thirty minutes into the movie when the whole plane heard someone loudly say, "OH MY GOODNESS!!!!! YOU ARE. YOU ARE M-MONICA SELES!!"  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N Okay, yeah Monica Seles is not some huge movie celebrity, but I was trying to be practical as opposed to the obvious. Plus, it's a little tribute to the US Open, although this story is not taking place now. 


	3. Is it Really Monica?

A/N-First of all, Thank you for reviewing. Second of all, this story has some events that really happened when I was in Europe tied it. (Small things.like the radio thing.) And last of all, Monica Seles is a well-known Tennis player. I figured, since the U.S. Open is going on (a tennis tournament) then I will make it be a tennis player.  
  
Disclaimer: I still have yet to own Disney or any other thing in this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Is it really Monica?  
  
  
  
Oh my gosh! That did not just happen! I am trying to wake up from this dream, and it is not happening. Okay, a huge celebrity is on this airplane less than forty feet away from me, and what do I plan to do about it? Absolutely nothing. I mean a few people got up just to check and make sure it is really Monica. Anna even went to try and speak to her. "Anna is a huge fan of Monica," Sarah explained, "She has all this stuff in her room and she is practically obsessed."  
  
"Really? Cool!" I replied. Being a fan of Monica Seles is not a bad thing. It is much more productive than some hobbies out there and its kinda neat not that she finally gets to meet her. Sarah just returned to her seat with a look of awe on her face. I must remember to ask her what it was like later. Our chaperones are getting a little angered that we are getting out our seat this many times. Oh well, the movie is at the part where they are trying to revive Westley. I read "The Princess Bride" once. I saw the movie a long time ago. I think I will watch the rest of the movie.  
  
Still on the Plane  
  
All right, it's like nine o'clock and there is still like seven hours until we land. I just had a somewhat interesting conversation with Sarah. I ended up telling her a lot more that I planned to tell. This is the outline of how it went:  
  
Sarah: So, Lizzie.. Do you have a boyfriend?  
  
That came out of nowhere.I mean one minute I was eating my dinner quietly and the next minute I am on the spotlight with someone I don't even know really? Why me?  
  
Lizzie: Um, no, I can't say that I do. What about you?  
  
He he.two can play this game, missy.  
  
Sarah: Actually, I do, and he happens to be on this trip. His name is David.  
  
Lizzie: (Interrupts) Gordon? David Gordon?  
  
NOOOOO!!! How do they even know each other? Must not panic. Must not panic. AHHH! Why is she calling him David? He hates that name.  
  
Sarah: Actually, no. I don't even know a David Gordon. His name is David Carter. He goes to my school. We have been dating for the past 11 months. Who is this David Gordon?  
  
Phew!!! It's not Gordo. Who is David Gordon she asks? Well, lets see, he is one of my best friends that I have only have a crush on for the past.FOREVER!!! Other than that, he means nothing to me.nothing at all.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, David Gordon, or "Gordo" as we call him is a really good friend of mine. He is sitting over there. (I point to him)  
  
Sarah: He is cute! Is that his girlfriend over there sitting next to him? They make a cute couple!  
  
No they don't. Miranda and Gordo? HA! That's never going to happen. At least I hope it never happens.  
  
Lizzie: No, that is Miranda, my other best friend. Gordo is single.  
  
I tried to make that sound like it was a by the way type statement, but I am afraid it came out not so much like that.  
  
Sarah: Don't tell me you like him?  
  
Um, yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Um, no not really.  
  
She is obviously not buying it. Am I a bad liar or what?  
  
Sarah: (Sarcastically) Sure. You two make an even cuter couple now that I think about it.  
  
Sigh. No denying it now.  
  
Lizzie: You cannot I repeat CANNOT tell any one about this.Not Anna, Miranda, and especially not Gordo. Please.  
  
Sarah: You have nothing to worry about. Its not like I know any of these people anyway. Are you planning on doing anything about it this trip?  
  
Um, well I haven't done anything about it for the past four years. Why should I start now?  
  
Lizzie: Probably not.  
  
Sarah: You should! I mean Paris is the City of Romance.and Rome is also really romantic. You should tell him or at least find out if he likes you back.  
  
She actually has a point there. Maybe I will find out, but how?  
  
Lizzie: Well maybe I will if the time is right. So do you like sports?  
  
Okay a sad attempt to change the subject I think she can tell that I no longer want to talk about Gordo.  
  
Sarah: Well not really. I watch more of them than actually playing. I really like the Olympics, especially the ice-skating part. I actually had the opportunity to go to Salt Lake and watch a few of the events. It was really cool. I saw Sarah Hughes win and Apolo Ohno. I once dragged a friend to go ice-skating with me. It was kinda fun. We fell, but it was a time to remember.  
  
Wow. The Olympics, huh? I guess I should pay more attention to what is going on in the world. The Olympics are cool.  
  
We continued to talk about our interests, and then it was time to go to sleep. How can anyone sleep on an airplane comfortably? It was not fun, and it seemed forever until it seemed like a decent hour to be awake.five our time and two in the afternoon in France. It's going to take a while to get used to the time difference. Well the flight attendants served us a sort of breakfast/lunch and then the pilot announced that we were in France at the moment.  
  
We are getting ready to land. I really don't like this part either.  
  
Later Sunday 12 June  
  
We are in Paris, baby! We got off the plane, which took a long time because it was a crowded plane and first-class and business class had to unload, and then of course we were like in the way back of the plane. Then we walked out of the plane after the pilot said bye and stuff. We just showed our passports (I have a stamp in my passport!!!!) and then we picked up our luggage. My luggage was one of the first ones out, but we had to wait for everyone's luggage, and that took a while. It is four in France now. I really want to get out there. The head chaperone told us to sit in the corner and wait for everyone.  
  
Everyone is here now. They are getting ready to talk to us about the general rules and room assignments. I have to listen. I will give you all the details. Here comes our tour guide.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Read and review. 


	4. An American in Paris

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. The characters that are not normally on the series are based on real people, even if it just means I am using their names. Anna's name was derived from a friend. Sarah or her likes, not her personality necessarily, are based on me. Some of the events that happen also are based on real events. I guess that will become clearer as the story develops more, because they have only been in the airplane. E-mail me if you have any ideas of where they should go. Please R/R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters that would normally be on the TV show.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: An American in Paris  
  
Sunday 12 June In my hotel room  
  
Well, Its like seven right now. A lot of little things happened between the meeting and getting here. First, and most importantly, I changed the time on my watch. I don't want to have to add nine hours to everything, and thinking what I would be doing if I were at home.sleeping.  
  
We met out tour guide who explained how everything was going to be. It was mostly reminders and stuff, but I forgot most of it. Well the things I need to remember are: -Rooms are not interchangeable. (Translation: If Kate is my roommate, I am stuck with her) -Once we arrive at the hotel every night, we have around an hour before our door will be taped. (Translation: Don't go out of your room unless you want to punish the whole group) -Be respectable of the other hotel guests and the hotel people. (Translation: They aren't scared of throwing us out.) -Calling is acceptable, but stop at a reasonable hour. We can also visit other rooms within our group and talk, just be in your room when your leader tells you to be there. -Answer your wake-up call. -Never answer the door to anyone without asking us. If you don't know the person, but he looks like he is a policeman, call he chaperones immediately, and they will come up.  
  
She also explained all the obvious stuff like have a buddy and stay with your group. Her name is Lucy, by the way. She has an English accent and lives in Italy. We then followed Lucy to the bus, and she said that the chaperones would work on the hotel roommate thing while we were on our way to the hotel. Fair enough.  
  
I got on the bus, and Gordo was already sitting down toward the middle of the bus, and I sat down next to him, which I knew he wouldn't mind. I haven't had a real conversation with Miranda or Gordo since we were in Los Angeles. Miranda ended up sitting in the back with a lot of other people.  
  
Gordo: So what was your verdict of the flight?  
  
Lizzie: Well I survived did I not?  
  
Gordo: Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?  
  
Lizzie: I guess. So, what did you do?  
  
Gordo: Well Miranda and I talked for a while. She became awfully flirtatious with some of the guys on this trip. After like the first hour of the ride, we switched seats and rarely talked, and when we did it was about how hot this guy, Ryan is. I think that's his name. Then, we ended up switching again for sleep, and sleep is what I did. I noticed you made a new friend. What did you talk about?  
  
Lizzie: Well just life in general. She seems really nice. She is going to our high school next year and is Anna's friend. Her name is Sarah. Speaking of Anna, do you think she had fun?  
  
Gordo: Well, Anna did look uncomfortable, not that I could blame her. She was put in a pretty awful place. Miranda and I talked to her for a while, and then I did when I woke up. She was writing in her journal. She loves Monica Seles. That made her millennium.  
  
We both laughed. Then, we looked out the window and it was incredible! I mean The Eiffel Tower is amazing. I think we are going there some time. Then, we drove on the street that Princess Diana died. There happens to be a part of a torch on the side of the street because the French gave is the Statue of Liberty. There were a lot of flowers. Lucy explained that many people thing that the torch is for Diana. We saw everything. It was incredible. I took so many pictures. Then we stopped. We had reached our hotel.  
  
We did not exit the bus just then though. Lucy read off the names of who we are rooming with and told us to meet with her in the lobby on the first floor at 7:30. The roommates of people I know: Room 607: Lizzie and Anna (This should be fun.) Room 502: Miranda, Kate, and Sarah (Gordo and I exchange glances and look back at Miranda who doesn't look incredibly happy about this) Room 309: Gordo, Ethan, and Larry (Gordo doesn't look thrilled about this at all)  
  
We get inside the hotel lobby, and it is really small. Of course, with all the luck, there is a really small and slow elevator and Anna and I are on the top floor. There is also a spiral staircase. I wanted to go on the elevator, but space would not allow it, so I trudged up the stairs with Anna and Gordo. We left Gordo at the third floor and I told him to call me in a few minutes. Then Anna and I dragged our luggage up three more flights, and found our room. We inserted the key, and entered the room. Whoa! It's really small. It has two twin beds together with a television on a shelf in the corner and a table on each side of the beds. Oh, and a telephone.  
  
Well, Anna and I agreed that I would take a shower first. I felt really dirty after all that time on the plane. So, I got into the bathroom, and the shower is really confusing. (Welcome to Europe) There is no curtain, and there is a spray thingy attached to the wall as the showerhead. Virtually no pressure comes out of the darn thing. So I struggle and make a mess and come out really wet about thirty minutes later. Anna says that Gordo called, and she explained that I was in the shower. He said that he would see me in the lobby at 7:25. It is 7:00 now. Anna just finished her shower. She is still in the bathroom getting dressed.  
  
I am already dressed. I am wearing some jeans (no shorts allowed on this trip) and a really cute t-shirt that says "Viva Las Vegas" in pink writing. I have like 25 minutes to kill. I guess I will watch TV. Ohh! Soccer is on. I guess I will watch that, despite that fact that the announcer is French. Oh well if worst comes to worse, and then I can always switch to BBC or MTV France. They have that, don't they?  
  
I will explain tonight later tonight.  
  
Hasta Luego! Wait that is Spanish. 


	5. The First Night

A/N Thank you again for the reviews. I did go to Europe a few summers ago as a group trip. Please continue to r/r. I would appreciate any insight you may have. This chapter is not going to be very long, I don't think. Also, I am thinking of continuing with the whole story as if it were Gordo's POV in a sequel or something. Maybe as the rest of the summer, maybe on this same trip.who knows? Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The First Night  
  
I knew this would happen. It's like midnight here, and despite the fact that I got practically zero hours of sleep last night, I still can't fall asleep. Stupid time change! Oh and by the time I get used to it, it will be absolutely useless because we will be back at home by then. Sigh, oh well.  
  
Well, tonight was really cool. I went downstairs to the lobby at like 7:20, and Miranda was already there. We talked for a little while about the ride and the hot guys she has already met that are on this trip. She introduced me to Brian. (Not Ryan, Gordo!) By then, Gordo entered the lobby. He walked up to meet both Miranda and me and we all waited patiently until everyone was there.  
  
Gordo: Hey.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda: Hey!  
  
Somebody in background: Hey, Miranda! Come here quick!  
  
Miranda: I will be back in a few.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Miranda leaves us alone.  
  
Gordo: So I tried calling you, but Anna said you were taking a shower.  
  
I blushed. Yeah, I want him to know that I do in fact bathe and take showers daily, but I don't want him to know when exactly. Oh well.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. So what have you been doing for the past hour and a half?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, well I turned on the TV and watched a little bit of a French movie that was playing. Then, I took a shower, then I got dressed and by then Ethan was watching soccer and marveling on how they call it football in Europe.  
  
Lizzie: Ha! Yeah I watched a little of that game, too. Hey what are we doing tonight? Do you know?  
  
At this point, Lucy interrupts.  
  
Lucy: Ladies, Gentlemen, it is time to get going. I know you are all very hungry, and I thank you for your patience. Tonight, we are going to eat at a nice restaurant, so remember your manners. After that, we will walk around a bit and see a bit of a preview of what we are in for on tomorrow's quest.  
  
We all went on the bus. I sat at the window; Gordo sat next to me; Miranda was behind us; and Anna and Sarah were sitting across from us.  
  
By the time we arrived at the restaurant, it was already past eight. I sat next to Sarah and Miranda; across from Anna; and diagonal from Gordo. We also had a few other people at our table. (The whole restaurant was reserved for us, or a room at least) I finally met David Carter, who sat next to Sarah, and Brian. He seemed cute. Water was put on the table. Bread was also put on the table, but no butter. Oh well. I will survive. The meal was already preordered, and we all received fish and an unidentifiable side dish that is actually pretty good.  
  
The table was fairly silent until Lucy, who was sitting with the other chaperones, announced that now would be a good time to introduce ourselves. Each table was to pick one representative for the rest of the table and introduce him/herself, then the table, and say one interesting fact about the table.  
  
My first fear would be that the table would pick me to represent the table. Luckily, though, Gordo volunteered to do it instead. I have no objections to this. He then asked the people he didn't know to give him one interesting fact, which they did. He didn't ask Miranda or me though. I wonder what he is going to say about me. I hope whatever he says is good interesting as opposed to embarrassing interesting. That would not be good.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Lucy called up the first table, which had Ethan and Kate among other people. Those were the only two people I recognized. Ethan introduced everyone, and tried forgot most of the people's names. It was really funny. I half expected him to forget his own, but he remembered. That would have been funny, though.  
  
The next table had Larry in it and a lot of people.well.similar to Larry. Some person named Dennis introduced everyone. The interesting fact about them was that either he is a hobbit or he is whatever there is in the Lord of the Rings. I don't remember.  
  
There was one other table that consisted of all girls, and one guy, who seemed like he liked to flirt. He was cute. All the girls smiled as introduced himself, Jeremy. Jeremy lived in Australia for the first eight years of his life.that explains the cute accent.  
  
Then it was my table's turn. According to Gordo's introduction, Anna is just moved to California from Atlanta. Sarah went to Africa for a month on summer. David plays football. Brian has played soccer since he was like two. Okay, guys just are not as creative with coming up with interesting stuff. Then he went on. "This is Lizzie," he said, "she is one of my best friends and .she took rhythmic gymnastics once and was really good, but decided it was not her calling."  
  
Well he could have said worse. I mean he could have said anything. He knows just about anything there is to know. He is the mediator between Miranda and me. He knows my deepest darkest secrets. He chose that one. I don't care about the fact that Kate is sitting at another table laughing. "And I am David Gordon, but please just call me Gordo. I want to be a director some day." And then we ate.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Well, dinner was over and done with. We walked quite a bit. We saw the nightlife of Paris. It is incredible, by the way. We saw the Arc De Triumphe from a distance as well as the Eiffel Tower. We saw a Ferris wheel and all this other stuff that we are going to see more of in the next few days. I am really getting excited now!!!  
  
By the time we got back to our hotel, it was 10:30, and we had an hour to visit our friends in other rooms. I can tell you right now that my room is going to be the popular hangout. I barely got in the door before I heard Miranda and Sarah knocking on the door. Then Gordo called and asked if he could come up. I hope you are allowed to have boys in your room. A minute later, there were five of us. Then Kate called. She said that Lucy wanted to talk to Sarah and Anna about something. So then there was just us three. The three of us and an awkward silence looming throughout the room. We had forty-five minutes to kill before they would leave. Then someone spoke.  
  
Miranda: So.did you guys have fun tonight?  
  
Lizzie and Gordo: Yeah!  
  
Lizzie: I think Brian is really cool and really cool. You two would make a great couple.  
  
Miranda blushed  
  
Miranda: Thanks! Hey maybe there is someone on this trip for you.  
  
Now it's my turn to blush.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, that is a definite possibility. (I glance at Gordo) So, yeah, Sarah and Anna seem really nice.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, they do. I don't know them that well but I can tell they are really nice.  
  
Miranda: Yeah. I guess I will be getting to know Sarah pretty well since she is my roommate and all, and I will have more of an opportunity with Anna later I guess.  
  
We continued to talk and laugh and joke about a lot of nothings. Then Anna returned and we decided that it was pretty much time for every on to leave so we said goodnight.  
  
Lizzie: Goodnight! I will see you tomorrow!  
  
Anna: Nice meeting you both. See you in the morning.  
  
Miranda: G'night! Bye! Nice meeting you too!  
  
Gordo: Sleep tight! (To me) Yeah, well goodnight Lizzie. If I call you in the middle of the night don't panic its just me suffering from severe boredom.  
  
Lizzie: Ha! Okay, Gordo. See you tomorrow!  
  
Then they left. I am pretty tired. Soon after they left, a teacher came by with some tape to tape our door. Anna conked out pretty easily. She isn't snoring, but she sure can sleep. I am tired, but I can't sleep. Oh well, I guess we do have to wake up early tomorrow.  
  
Au revior! (I asked Lucy)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Do not forget to review! Miranda will be more of a friend to Lizzie and Gordo then she seemed to be on this particular day, I promise! 


	6. It was All a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the other characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: It Was All a Dream  
  
  
  
Monday 13 June Morning  
  
I had the best dream last night! I dreamt that Gordo called at four in the morning and professed his love.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
Who could be calling at this hour? I pick up the phone.  
  
Lizzie: (groggily) Hullo?  
  
Gordo: L-Lizzie? Hey! It's me, Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: (perks up) Hey Gordo! What's up?  
  
Gordo: Nothing. I just called to ask how you are doing. I can't get to sleep. I have been thinking about something all night.  
  
Lizzie: Well.what's on your mind? Maybe I can be of some help.  
  
Gordo: Well  
  
Lizzie: Yeah?  
  
Gordo: Well, Lizzie, I don't know how to say this. (mumbles) I like you more than a friend, and I always have. Lizzie, you have always been my one and only crush.  
  
Lizzie: .  
  
Gordo: .Is that all you have to say?  
  
Lizzie: Well. I like you more than a friend, too! This is great!  
  
POP!!!  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Anna: LIZZIE!! Wake up and answer the phone!  
  
Lizzie: (dreamily I open my eyes) sigh. What?  
  
Anna: Argh! I'll get it myself! (To the receiver) Hello? .Yeah, we are awake. Thank you, Mrs. Mitchell. (Hangs up phone) Lizzie, wake up! It is our first full day in Paris.  
  
Lizzie: Fine. There, happy? I am awake.  
  
Anna: Good!  
  
Too bad that was all a dream. One of the best dreams I have ever had.if only it would come true!  
  
Anna and I got downstairs, and there was a room adjacent to the lobby that had a small breakfast buffet. Most of the people in my group were already down there by the time we came down. I sat next to Gordo and Anna sat next to me. Miranda was across from Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Hey!  
  
Gordo: Did you sleep well last night?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, pretty well, how about you?  
  
Gordo: Well, Ethan wanted to play truth or dare, but I didn't want to play with him, and Larry was playing on his Gameboy Advance until two AM. I am right next to the phone, and the phone rang at eight. Other than that, hey, I am in Paris with for the most part great people! No room to complain there!  
  
I smile.  
  
Lizzie: So how was rooming with Kate?  
  
Miranda: Well, I couldn't do it everyday. At least there was Sarah. Kate was talking on the phone for a long time, so Sarah and I talked about life for a long time. She is a pretty interesting person. We are going to have to stick together if we want to pull through with it, and Sarah seems to think not so highly of Kate.  
  
That's good. I look over at Gordo, who is in line getting more food behind Ethan, who is loading up on everything. He looks over at us, smiles, and rolls his eyes at Ethan who is taking his precious time. He looks so cute over there, standing all alone, with the impatience in his eyes.  
  
Sigh. Too bad it was just a dream. 


	7. The New Couple

A/N Thank you all for the wonderful, positive reviews. The reviews mean a lot to me and definitely encourage me to continue with the story. Please continue reviewing. I really hope this is going to be a long chapter, but I can only see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin'  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The New Couple  
  
  
  
Monday 13 June Later  
  
Time is a lovely thing, especially now that I have a Swatch that I bought in France. Sure I already have a watch, but nothing compares to a French watch, even if you cant get it in America. I mean, yeah it was 400 francs, but it is totally worth it to me. That is only like seventy dollars.  
  
All right, new business. Who has anything new to say?  
  
I do! I do! Paris is amazing. I have seen so little of it, yet at the same time, so much of it, and I can't help falling in love with it.  
  
Speaking of love, love is in the air. Miranda and Brian are a couple. It happened today. They look so cute together.  
  
I was sitting on a bench in the park where we were eating lunch with Gordo, and Miranda walks up with this dazed look on her face.  
  
Lizzie: What's up?  
  
Miranda: (gets out of daze) Oh nothing.. nothing except that I am going out with Brian.  
  
Gordo: How can you go out with Brian when you are in Europe and can't leave the chaperones?  
  
Lizzie: (hits Gordo's arm) Wow, Miranda! That is great! I am so excited for you!  
  
Miranda: Oh! I know. This is so cool! He likes me. I could just scream.  
  
Lizzie: (laughs) Please don't. The French already think we are crazy enough as it is.  
  
Miranda: True. Anyway, I am going to go talk to Brian. See you later, okay? By the way, maybe you two will find romance her in Europe. Who knows.maybe you will discover love with each other, hmm? Haha! Just kidding! Later!  
  
We blush as we laugh to amuse Miranda. Miranda leaves. There is a strange and eerie silence lurking around the bench. Finally Gordo said something.  
  
Gordo: So, isn't that great?  
  
Lizzie: Isn't what great?  
  
Gordo: Miranda and Brian.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, yeah. I will miss her though.  
  
(Laughter) All the sudden, more silence.  
  
Gordo: So, have you developed a crush on anyone on this trip?  
  
Lizzie: Maybe.  
  
Gordo: Who?  
  
Like I will ever tell him. Not unless he tells back.  
  
Lizzie: I'll never tell.  
  
Gordo: Oh. Okay.  
  
Is that disappointment is his voice I hear. Maybe there is hope.  
  
Lizzie: What about you, anyone for you on this trip?  
  
Gordo is thinking long and hard.  
  
Gordo: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Who?  
  
Gordo: I am not telling if you aren't telling.  
  
Lizzie: Fine then. Maybe I will tell you someday.  
  
Gordo: And when that happens, I might just clue you in on who I like.  
  
Lizzie: It's a deal then.  
  
We laugh, then silence. See a pattern here?  
  
Lizzie: You can't just give me one tiny little hint of who that is?  
  
Gordo: Erm. no.  
  
Lizzie: I will give you a hint if you give a hint.  
  
He is about to cave.I didn't even have to nag him much!  
  
Gordo: Fine, but only if you give a hint.  
  
Lizzie: Fine then. Now who is she?  
  
Gordo: Sigh. Well, Lizzie, she is. hold on I am thinking  
  
Lizzie: Hurry.  
  
Gordo: She is in this park now.  
  
Lizzie: Gee, that helps, considering everyone on the trip is presently at this park. Any more helpful hints?  
  
Gordo: She.  
  
Just then, a soccer ball (excuse me, football) came flying by between us. Gordo looked somewhat relieved, yet somewhat disappointed at the same time. We were about to go back to our conversation, but then Lucy yelled, "It's time to go to the Notre Dame Cathedral. Everybody in the buses now!"  
  
"You are not off the hook yet, David Gordon," I said as we stood up.  
  
So we went to the buses. I noticed Gordo didn't sit next to me, and Sarah wound up sitting next to me. Not that I minded. Sarah is a cool person, and since she knows something the rest of the gang hopefully hasn't figured out, I guess I could talk to her.  
  
Sarah: Are you and Gordo going out?  
  
Lizzie: NO! What are you talking about?  
  
Sarah: Nothing, its just you two were talking and it seemed like it was your own little world. You two really do make a cute couple, you know.  
  
Lizzie: I wish Gordo knew that.  
  
Sarah: How do you know he doesn't already?  
  
Lizzie: Well, he did tell me that there was somebody on this trip he likes.  
  
Sarah: And that someone could no way be you because.  
  
Lizzie: It just couldn't.  
  
Sarah: Well who do you think it is?  
  
Lizzie: I bet its Anna.  
  
Anna seems surprised  
  
Sarah: Why her?  
  
Lizzie: Just because.well he talked to her on the airplane and he has been really nice to her.  
  
Sarah: Well, all that is nice, but it is highly unlikely that She feels the same way about him.assuming this is true, of course.  
  
Lizzie: Why do you say that?  
  
Sarah: Well, Anna sort of is taken.in a nontechnical sense.  
  
Lizzie: What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Sarah: Well, don't tell her I said this, but back in Atlanta, she had a pretty good relationship with somebody.  
  
Lizzie: Well, why did they break up?  
  
Sarah: Well, they never officially broke up, she claims. She still likes him and hopes to go to Atlanta and visit him this summer after the trip. I am surprised she hasn't already told you this, you being her roommate and all.  
  
Lizzie: Whoa! So he could be sitting in Atlanta, and going out with another girl?  
  
Sarah: Possibly, but don't say another word about this.  
  
Lizzie: Fine.  
  
I can't help but feel a little relieved to hear all this.  
  
We just arrived at the Notre Dame Cathedral. It is so amazing; and everyone is taking lots of pictures.  
  
It is amazing in here. I have always heard of this place and seen pictures, but I never would have imagined all this. I am speechless. It is totally silent in here, and yet totally crowded. It reminds me of the time our class went on the End of the year trip to New York and went inside St. Patrick's Cathedral. I got to light a candle and watch a service. Only, this is Paris. Indescribable. It has some really cool architecture going on.real gothic and old looking, but really cool.  
  
We spent close to an hour walking around an observing everything, and then we went back on the bus. Our next stop is Saint de Chappelle, another church in Paris. I am sitting all by myself and writing this all down.  
  
Later  
  
Why can't all the American Cathedrals be as cool as these? I mean, seriously, why? I can't decide which cathedral I like better, they are both so old and cool looking on the outside and inside. It is incredible. I bought a few things at the gift shop while we were there. It is a good thing my parents gave me a plentiful amount of money and I saved up for this trip, because at the rate of what I am buying, I will be broke tomorrow. I didn't buy much, though. I bought a post card and a key chain that says Saint de Chappelle.  
  
We are back on the bus, and I decided to write the postcard to my parental units and the creature we like to call Matt. I am so glad I am away from him for the time being.  
  
It is four now, and we are heading back to the hotel to get ready for tonight, which is supposed to be a surprise. I wonder what it is. We have to meet in the lobby at eight. Four hours of nothing to do.hmm.  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you like this chapter! Please do not forget to read and review. The next chapter should come really soon. (as soon as tonight) 


	8. A Rose is a Rose is a Rose

A/N Okay, I just realized I messed up on the day. Therefore, I just changed the date. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Please continue to review.  
  
Sorry about any grammatical errors.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Maguire or any of the characters, except for the ones that are not on the series.  
  
  
  
Special Dedication: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my younger brothers, Reid and Zach. Happy 8th Birthday, guys! (They are twins)  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Rose is a Rose is a Rose  
  
Monday 13 June. Midnight  
  
Tonight was. eventful!!! We went to our hotel rooms, and basically hung out for four hours. As soon as we got there, I took a shower, and then got dressed for the night. What can I say if I get ready three and a half hours early. At least my hair will have time to air dry. After I got out, and Anna took a shower. I must have been really tired, because the last thing I remember was turning on the TV, and then I fell asleep. The next thing I remember is the phone ringing, and Anna was still in the bathroom, so I picked the phone up. It was Miranda  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
Miranda: Hello, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah?  
  
Miranda: I need your help. I can't decide what to wear tonight!!! Can I come up? I would ask you over here, but Kate might now appreciate it.  
  
Lizzie: Sure, come on up.  
  
I brushed my hair. I figured I was only asleep for about ten minutes, because Anna was still in the shower.  
  
There was a tapping at my door. I opened it, and there was Miranda. I could tell that she was stressing over what to wear. It seemed like she brought up her whole suitcase.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, I honestly don't see why you are so stressed. You are going to end up wearing all of these clothes at least once before this trip is over.  
  
Miranda: I know, but tonight has to be perfect!  
  
Lizzie: And why must is be so perfect?  
  
Miranda: This is my first night as an official couple with Brian. This will make or break the rest of the trip. My future children are depending on the outfit I wear tonight!  
  
Miranda started freaking out. I guess I am lucky that if I were to ever go out with Gordo, I would not have to worry about what to wear, because he sees me everyday and he has seen everything I own.  
  
Lizzie: Sigh. Fine, I will help you, but you owe my one.  
  
Miranda: Thank you so much!  
  
Miranda showed me all her clothes and modeled them, and by the time she had her first outfit on, Anna was out of the shower, so she helped as well. All the outfits looked really good on Miranda, but every time we said it looked "good" she wasn't satisfied. "Good, you say? It has to look fabulous. It can't just look good!"  
  
After about forty-five minutes of this and what seemed like sixty different combinations of outfits, she finally agreed to settle on something. It was a pair of green pants and a really cute tee she bought in New York.  
  
We had about two and a half hours before it was time to go down, and so we decided to go down to Miranda's room. When we arrived in the room, Kate was in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up while Sarah was sitting on her bed and watching BBC.  
  
Miranda's room was a little bigger that ours and had three twin beds squashed together and a TV. When we walked in, Sarah looked away form the TV, and looked at us.  
  
Sarah: Hey guys! What's up?  
  
Anna: Nothing much.  
  
Sarah: Did Miranda finally find an outfit?  
  
Miranda: Yes, I did.  
  
Sarah: Sorry I wasn't much help. I guess I am just not as stylish as I should be. I am a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal.  
  
Miranda: Well, that's cool. I am not sure I could have been able to put up with Kate's opinions as well.  
  
We all laughed. We hung out in that room for the rest of the time. Gordo called once just to see what we were doing. Sarah picked up the phone.  
  
Sarah: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey. This is Gordo. Who is this?  
  
Sarah: Hi, Gordo. (Smiles)  
  
Gordo: Is Lizzie with you?  
  
Sarah: Yep. You want to speak to her?  
  
Gordo: Nah, that's okay. I was just wondering where she was.  
  
Sarah: Oh okay.  
  
Gordo: So what are you ladies up to right now?  
  
Sarah: Nothing, just girl talk. You are welcome to join us, but I don't really think you would fit in.  
  
Please say no. I want the next time I see him to be when we are alone, and particularly not in front of Sarah. I am not sure I trust Sarah yet with the information that I have given her.  
  
Gordo: No, that's okay. I am doing something over here. I will see you later.  
  
Sarah: Okay. See you! Bye.  
  
She hung up the phone up the phone.  
  
Sarah: Well that was an interesting conversation.  
  
Sarah just looked at me briefly. I hope no one caught that.  
  
David (Sarah's David) also called at one point, and Sarah talked to him for a while. They seem like they have a really great relationship. The respect each other's territory. That is always a good thing. They were talking, when all the sudden, after about an hour, Kate came out of the bathroom, looked at all of us and rolled her eyes.  
  
Sarah: What's your malfunction? (She was cupping the speaker end of the phone as she said this.)  
  
Kate rolled her eyes again.  
  
Kate: Like that's any of your business. Hurry up and get off the phone because I need to call Ethan.  
  
Kate was smirking as she said this, like we were supposed to be jealous of her or something. Not even close.that was so a year ago.  
  
Sarah: (as to mock Kate) Whatever.  
  
Whoa. No one has ever done that to Kate before. Sarah has guts. Kate just glared at her as Sarah said goodbye to David, and then she hung up.  
  
Kate: Thank you.  
  
Kate then dialed Ethan's room, and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
Gordo: Hello?  
  
Kate: Let me speak to Ethan now!  
  
Gordo: Kate?!  
  
Kate: Yeah?  
  
Gordo: Um, Ethan isn't here right now.  
  
Kate: Where is he?  
  
Gordo: Last I heard he had gone with Jeremy somewhere. I do not know where though.  
  
Kate. (Loudly sighing) Whatever! Will you just tell him if he comes back that I am reserving a seat next to me during dinner.  
  
The she hung up. She did not seem too happy about Ethan not being in his room. The next thing I knew she just left the hotel room. At this point, there was only thirty minutes left, and Miranda and Sarah needed to get dressed, so Anna and I went back to our room and watched soccer.  
  
We got downstairs to the lobby early, so we just stayed in the lobby until more people started showing up. When we were all there, Lucy told us to get in the bus. I ended up sitting next to Sarah.mainly because she asked me to sit next to her. I didn't mind. Maybe she would have some more insight on this whole Gordo thing.  
  
Sarah: Notice how Gordo specifically asked if you were in the room, and not Anna or you and Anna, just you.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. He and I are friends.  
  
Sarah: My! Aren't we the optimist tonight?  
  
Lizzie: I mean I didn't expect him to ask for Kate or anything. Also, it is not like he wanted to talk to me, or anything.  
  
Sarah: I wonder what he was doing in his room the whole time.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know, probably watching TV or something.  
  
Sarah: Oh! Can you not just try and use your imagination and be creative?  
  
Lizzie: .  
  
Sarah: I bet he was thinking of you.  
  
Lizzie: Why do you say that?  
  
Sarah: Just because he seems like the type of person that thinks a lot.  
  
That is true, he does like to think.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe.  
  
We got to the restaurant, which seemed really nice. The tables were for four, though, instead of longer tables. I ended up sitting with David, Sarah, and Gordo. It was really awkward, though, not only because of the conversation Gordo and I had earlier, but also because there was some tension. Maybe Gordo felt odd because Miranda had a boyfriend, and they were temporarily hanging out with just the two of them, and that was awkward. That is certainly how I feel. Sarah tried to get the whole table talking.  
  
Sarah: So, Gordo. I don't think I know you very well. What do you enjoy doing? Do you play any sports?  
  
I was shocked, but David seemed like he had no concern that his girlfriend was talking to another guy. It's all about the trust, I guess. Gordo was a bit surprised by this, also, but was obviously trying to hide it.  
  
Gordo: Well, no, not exactly.  
  
Sarah: Lizzie mentioned to me earlier that you like to film things. What do you like to film?  
  
Gordo glanced at me.  
  
Gordo: Well, generally, people. I like to make documentaries mostly.  
  
Sarah: Fascinating. Do you hope to do anything with this when you are older? Come a producer or director or anything?  
  
Sarah had talked to me about this before and knew that he wanted to be a director.  
  
Gordo: As a matter of fact, yes. I want to major in film and go from there.  
  
Sarah: Cool. What is the theme of what you usually film?  
  
Gordo: I usually film Lizzie and Miranda and other people around school. Sometimes it is to prove a point, other times it is to entertain.  
  
Sarah: That sounds fun.  
  
I guess Gordo felt like he should return the question.  
  
Gordo: What about you, Sarah? What do you like to do?  
  
Sarah: I like the stage. I like theatre, both behind the scenes and center stage.  
  
Gordo: Cool. So you probably know a lot about cameras.  
  
Sarah: Somewhat. I mostly like plays, though.  
  
Gordo: Interesting.  
  
I am feeling a little left out over here! Maybe I should ask some questions or something.  
  
Lizzie: So, David.  
  
Gordo looked at me, but then he remembered there was another David at the table.  
  
Lizzie: So, David, What is your life story?  
  
David looked at me like I was crazy. Hey! I am just trying to make conversation here.  
  
David: What?  
  
Lizzie: Well what are you like? Do you play sports or anything?  
  
David. Oh. I like to play golf.  
  
Lizzie: Cool. Anything else?  
  
David: Well, I like to watch baseball.  
  
I could tell that this conversation was going absolutely nowhere. Eventually, our meal came, and we ate.  
  
David: So, how long have you been friends?  
  
What? David can voluntarily speak? It's a miracle, I tell you, a miracle.  
  
Gordo: A long time. We have been best friends forever.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Since we were in diapers.  
  
Sarah: Aw! How cute!  
  
Gordo and I both blushed. Finally, when dinner was over, Lucy explained to all of us that we were going to walk around France, and to stick with a partner.  
  
Even though Lucy didn't mean this was going to be a romantic walk, it certainly did seem as though it were. Miranda and Brian were together (he liked her outfit, by the way) Sarah and David were together, and so were Kate and Ethan. Love was in the air, and so was silence between Gordo and me. Finally, I remembered about earlier that day.  
  
Lizzie: You never gave me a hint.  
  
Gordo: Hint about what?  
  
Lizzie: Duh! Who you like!  
  
Gordo: Oh. Well, I'd really rather not say right now.  
  
Lizzie: Please?  
  
Gordo: No. I will tell you sometime, just not now.  
  
Lizzie: Fine. Just don't forget.  
  
I guess in a way I am glad he didn't tell me.it would have totally ruined the environment.  
  
Paris is amazing. It has so many great statues and interesting things constantly going on. I wish I never had to leave. We all walked on a walkway, where people were selling things. When we reached a fountain, Lucy said that we could admire the artwork of the fountain, and hang around here. I looked over at Miranda, and Brian had bought her a rose. I wish I had someone to give me a rose, like the person I am talking with.  
  
I guess Gordo saw me look at Miranda, because Gordo looked at me, looked at Miranda, and then looked back at me.  
  
Gordo: I will be right back.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Gordo left me momentarily, and I sat down and looked at the fountain. It really was special, and I was glad I was sharing this experience with my friends. Gordo returned.  
  
Gordo: For you, Elizabeth McGuire, for being a great friend.  
  
Gordo held out three roses that he bought for me: two red and one white. Gordo is so sweet! I cannot believe he just did that. Maybe there is hope for us after all. I smiled at him.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you so much! You made my day, Gordo.  
  
Gordo smiled and said, "You're welcome"  
  
We started walking back to the hotel, and it was pretty silent. I spent the whole time thinking about what just happened. Gordo really is a great friend, and I am really lucky to have such a good friend. A friend who cares enough about me to give me roses.  
  
  
  
A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, but hey I always have fun writing chapters. Thank you, once again, for those of you who have reviewed. The next chapter is coming as soon as it can. 


	9. Flames and Croissants

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, I am please that they are positive.  
  
Another thing, I believe it was chapter seven, but somewhere I missed- called Sainte de Chapelle. The real name is La Sainte Chapelle de Paris, so if that comes up, from now on, I will call it by its correct name.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie or Lizzie McGuire the TV show. I do own all the other characters that aren't normally on the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Flames and Croissants  
  
Tuesday, 14 June morning  
  
We got to the hotel, and I decided I was still tired, so I went to bed. I am not quite sure what Anna did, but we got our wake up call at seven. I felt well rested for the first time in a few days. At seven-thirty, Anna and I walked down to get some breakfast. A few people were already there, but no one I really knew. About a minute after I sat down, Gordo came down, and not long after that, so did Miranda. Pretty soon, everyone was eating breakfast. Our table had Anna, Sarah, Miranda, Brian, Gordo, and me sitting at it. For breakfast I had a chocolate chip croissant, which is actually really good.  
  
So, anyway, we were all eating minding our own business when Kate walked up to me.  
  
Kate: So.Lizzie.  
  
She gave me a glare.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Kate?  
  
She rolled her eyes. Does she think she looks really cool or something?  
  
Kate: Is it true that you and Gordo are a couple?  
  
I didn't know how to answer this. I wanted to say "no," but how could I say it in a way that wouldn't hurt Gordo's feelings. He is sitting right next to me?  
  
Lizzie: What would make you say that?  
  
Kate: (smirking) Oh nothing.just that I heard that he gave you roses and the only people like you who get roses are the people who have a boyfriend, and I thought Dweeb was finally going out with Dweebette. You two would be perfect for each other, after all.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I noticed you didn't get a rose, Kate.  
  
Kate glared at me.  
  
Kate: Whatever.  
  
She walked off.  
  
Gordo: Good comeback, Lizzie!  
  
Gordo was watching the whole time, I guess.  
  
Lizzie: (blushing) Thanks.  
  
At this point, it was time to board the bus. Lucy wanted to have a solemn talk with us. I didn't really understand why she couldn't talk with us while we were all there eating until she actually told us what it was.  
  
Something happened last night in one of the hotel rooms that almost got us kicked out.  
  
Apparently, Dennis bought a lighter when we stopped. That wouldn't be such a bad thing, except for the fact that he almost burned the hotel on fire. He was lighting toilet paper on fire and he accidentally dropped a piece and it dropped on the bed. Luckily, the room is fine, and the bed is not badly ruined, but the consequences affect all of us.  
  
First of all, anyone who bought a lighter on this trip must give it to your trip leader, and these people will get it back when we get back to California when they are with their parents. Reasonable, right? It gets worse, and this totally is not fair, but the hotel is already mad at us in the first place, but for the rest of the trip, especially while here in France (we are leaving tomorrow for Spain) we are to stay in our hotel rooms when we are there and no more visiting is allowed. Sigh. I hate fire. Why did Dennis have to set his bed on fire?  
  
Other than that, today's plans are really busy. We are taking a boat tour under a lot of famous bridges, going to the Louvre, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Eiffel tower among other things. I will catch up with you later.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know this is short, but considering what they are doing this day, I figured there needs to be some sort of break, and also something so I can simply say that I wrote something today in case I don't get a chance to write more tonight.  
  
Another note: The names have been changed, but the lighter thing did actually happen when I went to Paris with the group. I can't remember if we all got punished as a result, but the chaperones were not happy. 


	10. One JamPacked Day

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! This little chapter is basically a fill- up of the day.  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Lizzie.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: One Jam-Packed Day  
  
Tuesday, 14 June, nighttime.  
  
Today was a busy day, but it was a lot of fun. First, we went and did the tour on the boat, and that was actually pretty boring. There was a recording that would talk in like three different languages then it would go over. We saw the outside of a lot of buildings. We are supposedly going to be doing a lot of walking tonight after everything else. Kate is not too happy about this, but who cares about Kate? I am in Paris! Kate is the least of my worries.  
  
Anyway, on the boat, none of us really paid attention to what the recording was saying. We saw the Louvre from the outside, and all these other French things. We also went under many historical bridges.  
  
After that, we were off to the Louvre. The inside is really cool. This is when we divided into individual groups. My group included Miranda and Gordo along with many other people. Anna and Sarah were not in my group. First, we went to the museum, and saw the Mona Lisa and the headless statue and the armless statue, which I cannot remember the names of at the moment. It was all really cool and I took a lot of pictures.  
  
We also went and looked around the mall connected to the Louvre and did a little shopping. I bought a few things, but I am trying to save my money. We went shopping within our groups and were to meet up with the rest of the group at about two.  
  
Then, we ate lunch (I had a baguette) and got back on the bus. I sat next to Anna. It really seemed like it had been a while since I talked to her, so we had a nice conversation.  
  
Lizzie: So what do you think of Paris?  
  
Anna: It's interesting. I really enjoyed the museum.  
  
Lizzie: Why the museum?  
  
Anna: I like statues. I mean its weird-I have always had a fascination of statues.  
  
Lizzie: Well there certainly are a lot in Paris, so you picked the right place to go.  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Anna: What has been your favorite part of the trip?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know-we have done so much, yet we still have two big things coming up-the Arc de Triomphe and the Eiffel Tower.  
  
Anna: Good point. You know, Napoleon wanted nothing to be taller than the Arc de Triomphe.  
  
Lizzie: You know I think I remember hearing that sometime. Aren't we going to Napoleon's museum or something?  
  
Anna: Yeah, I believe that is tomorrow, though. That will be interesting.  
  
Lizzie: They have a Napoleon's dog stuffed in there I heard.  
  
Anna: Yeah, and also their horse!  
  
Lizzie and Anna: Ewwwwww!  
  
We just had a total third grade moment just then.  
  
Anna: Yeah, but just wait until we get to Madrid-we are going to a real bull- fight.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I know, but its optional and I am not going.  
  
Anna: Really? Why not?  
  
Lizzie: I really don't find that sort of thing appealing.  
  
Anna: Well, it's your choice. I am going. At least you wont be the only one not going.  
  
Lizzie: Really? Who else is not going?  
  
Anna: Well the only other people that I know of, other than you, or course are Sarah and I think Gordo mentioned something about that sort of thing not being easy on his stomach.  
  
Really? Now that she mentions that, I do remember Gordo saying something about that a while back. Cool, I guess that means I will have company.  
  
Anna: Kate is even going.  
  
Wow.  
  
Lizzie: Really? Now there is a funny picture-Kate at a bullfight.  
  
We both laughed.  
  
Anna: You should have seen the look on Kate's face when we walked through the Louvre and looked at all the statues. It was like she had never seen a naked statue before.  
  
Lizzie: Oh! Speaking of statues, what is the name of the statue of the woman without the arms?  
  
Anna: Erm, let me check. I wrote it down (looking in her journal) oh here it is! Venus de Milo.  
  
Lizzie: That's it! Now I remember! Thanks. What about the headless one with the wings?  
  
Anna: Oh, that one happens to be my favorite! It's called the Victory of Samothrace.  
  
Lizzie: Cool. Thanks. I am going to write those down so I don't forget.  
  
Then it was time to get off the bus near the Louvre, and took pictures of the outside. We are going to take a group picture from each country, and there was a photographer already there waiting for us. He took several group shots, and then we had like shots that were sorted by which school we used to go to as a middle school-so people would be able to use them for senior pictures in four years. Our group was pretty interesting. It had Gordo, Miranda, Kate, Ethan, Larry, and me along with a few others. We are standing in front of the Arc.  
  
After this, we finally went to the Arc and climbed the stairs and looked in the museum and went outside to the top. Paris buildings are really short- only the modern buildings were taller, but they still were short. The view was great. Somebody took a picture of Miranda, Gordo, and me, and then we split to into twos, meaning there were three different pictures: Miranda and Gordo; Gordo and me; and Miranda and me. I hope they turn out because the Eiffel tower is right behind us. I could just stay up here forever, but we only stayed up for about an hour.  
  
It was about five by the time we got out of the Arc, and I could hardly believe that we had already done so many things, and had even more to come. Our next stop was a perfume factory, called Fragonard. We went inside and they explained how perfume was made and that they make a lot of perfumes there. We saw the machines, and some of the materials and were explained that there are only something like seven or eight perfume testers in the world because their noses have to be able to fulfill all these requirements. Perfume isn't all glorious either, I mean yes, there are floral scents, but there are also parts of animal's bodies that are used to make the fragrance. There are also a lot of types of perfume, the cheapest being le toilette and then there was perfume...it all had to do with the percentage of alcohol in the substance. I thought this would be a perfect opportunity to get something for my mom as a souvenir, so I bought her some soap and Eaux de toilette. I hope she likes the scent I picked for her.  
  
We spent a long time at Fragonard, going through the tour and everything and it was about seven by the time we left for dinner. We didn't even stop at the hotel this time. We ate dinner at a nice restaurant and we all sat together as one big happy table.we sort of happy. We had sort of assigned seats because of some misbehavior while the lady at Fragonard gave us the tour, so I ended up sitting next to Kate and Ethan. That was really annoying because Kate kept talking to Ethan as if I weren't there, and I remained pretty silent. I glanced over at Miranda, and she looked content- she was sitting next to Anna and somebody else, but Brian was sitting across from her. I also looked over at Gordo, who was talking with Sarah. He looked over and smiled and waved, and then he saw my seating arrangement and gave me a look of sympathy.  
  
Sigh. Right now I wish I were Sarah. She isn't the prettiest person in the world, but she holds so much confidence in everything she does. I can see a friendship forming from this trip between her and me.that is assuming she doesn't tell Gordo anything. Of course on the other hand, I would have to break up with David, and have to wait a while before I went out with someone else as to not seem like I am just getting over someone, so maybe I am glad I am in the position I am after all. I did seem to converse with David a little. He was sitting diagonal from me and he sure can talk when he wants to talk. He is really nice, though.  
  
After dinner, the night was not over, though.  
  
We left at around eight- thirty and headed for the Eiffel Tower. We were to stay with our groups at all times or at least let them know what you are going. Our leader happens to be Mr. Diggs, and our group decided to go on the elevator. There are like three different elevators, and they were really crowded. It took about thirty minutes to get to the top, and that included a stop about halfway up, where we could look out. After that, we went to the highest height we could go, and stayed there for a while. We say a lot of things there. It was really dark, but really beautiful. I could see the mini Statue of Liberty that is in the water in some river or lake in Paris. We saw a lot of Paris we had seen. It was really crowded.  
  
At one point, the Statue of Liberty lit up and it was really cool. Eventually, we decided to go down and just hang out around the tower. Gordo however decided that he wanted to climb down the stair as opposed to going down on the elevator. He asked if both Miranda and I wanted to join him. Miranda said no, but I decided that this is an opportunity of a lifetime, and although we wouldn't be talking much, it would be time alone with him in a way.  
  
So we started climbing down the stairs, and making small talk to pass time. There are a lot of stairs, so we made small talk to pass the time.  
  
Gordo: Are you sure you are up to doing this?  
  
Lizzie: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Gordo: Well, I am just pointing out that this is a long climb.  
  
As if I didn't already see this.  
  
Gordo: In fact I am myself considering stopping halfway and continuing on the elevator.  
  
Lizzie: That's no fun. Come on, Gordo, we can do this.  
  
Gordo: Fine, but let's stay together.  
  
Lizzie: Of course.  
  
I smiled.  
  
We reached the part where there is a restaurant, and then had to find a new staircase to continue.  
  
Gordo: Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I want to, but no one is forcing you to join me.  
  
Gordo looked at me.  
  
Gordo: (sighing) Women.  
  
We continued. We were halfway there, and although I was a little tired, it was fun and kind of romantic in a bizarre way. We played a game to pass time-a word association game, and sang a little bit. It seemed like no time before we were joined with the rest of the group that was already down there.  
  
We stayed around the Eiffel tower for a little longer and some people bought little trinkets and stuff. I bought a mini-Eiffel tower to add to my collection-of which I just started.  
  
We saw the Eiffel Tower light up once again, and ended up walking back to our hotel, and let me tell you, it was a long walk. Maybe Gordo and I should have just taken the elevator, but Gordo and I ended up walking together. We heard Kate look at us doubtingly but we didn't care. We had fun complaining about things and reminiscing the past day.  
  
I heard it wasn't such a bad day for Miranda, either. I later found out that she and Brian had their first kiss that night at the Eiffel Tower. Wow. Some people have all the luck!  
  
Tomorrow we are leaving Paris (aw!) and getting on a train to Madrid that will be overnight. I do not get to go on trains very often.this should be exciting. We are going shopping and going to the Napoleon museum before we board the train, though. Today was pretty cool, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you liked this chapter-please read and review!!! 


	11. Shop! Shop!

A/N Hi again! I just finished writing the first chapter of a new LM fanfic, "Secrets," so please read and review that. It is totally different from this one, but I think you will still like it. I hope you will anyway. I cannot believe I am already writing chapter 11 of this story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in Lizzie McGuire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Shop! Shop!  
  
  
  
Wednesday, 15 June  
  
We are on our way to the train station now. I have never been on a train before, so this should be exciting. It is almost five pm.  
  
Today, we got to sleep in until eight-thirty. I took a shower this morning because I didn't last night, whereas Anna had taken one last night after we got back from the Eiffel Tower. When I got out, Anna was getting her belongings together in her suitcase because we were checking out of the Paris hotel this morning. I packed my suitcase, and then we both went down to get some breakfast. As we were coming down to eat, most people were leaving to go back to their room, so Anna and I sat down at ate quickly.  
  
We then went upstairs to get our suitcases and bags to place in the bus. We left the hotel, and after the fire incident, I don't think that hotel will miss us.  
  
The very first thing we did was go to the Napoleon Museum. We saw a lot of armor and army swords that belonged to him or his army. We also saw his stuffed dog and stuffed horse, which looked very real and very odd. Who would stuff their horse? Napoleon obviously had some issues.  
  
Anyway, to me the museum was pretty boring and so I was glad when we finally got out of there. Of course, some of the people wanted to walk around the outside of the house and see the statues, so we walked around and by the end of the whole thing, I was really bored.  
  
We then split up for lunch and my group chose to eat at McDonalds, so we ate there. I had a hamburger and fries.haha French fries in France.alright the American McDonalds are so much better in my humble opinion, but oh well.  
  
After lunch, we met up with the whole group and went on the subway to get to a different place so we could go shopping. Yay! We then split up into smaller groups depending on where we wanted to go. Some people wanted to get some Hard Rock Café t-shirts from Paris, and some people wanted to go to the mall. I wanted a shirt, but I wanted to go to the mall, so I found Sarah, who was going to Hard Rock Café, and asked her to get me a shirt, and went off with Gordo. Miranda decided to tag along with the third group what was planning on taking a walk around some nearby shops. I was surprised Gordo wanted to go shopping, but at the same time glad that I would have company. The mall seemed cheaper than the side streets.  
  
Our group was relatively small, with about seven of us and a chaperone who I didn't even know before the trip, but is really nice, Mrs. Gregory. She teaches freshman English at the high school we are all going to next year.  
  
Our group had to go back on the Subway because the mall was farther away from Hard Rock Café and the shops on the street. So, we were on the subway, sitting or standing, when at the next stop, some man comes on and starts speaking to everyone on our subway cart thing, and it's all in French. I take Spanish, so of course I had no idea what he was saying, but he sounded like he was angry and was trying to motivate the French people to make some sort of Political stand. It was really weird and really scary at the same time.  
  
When we finally reached our subway stop, we got off, and walked up to the streets. We walked a short distance from there to the mall, and when we got there, Mrs. Gregory told us that we could split up in pairs and walk around, but we must meet back at two-thirty. That gave us about an hour and a half to shop.  
  
Gordo and I partnered up, and we basically walked around. Neither of us takes French, so it was kind of hard talking to the store people. Somehow, though, we managed to find the floor, which had all the clothing, which was the reason I went to the mall in the first place. Yes, I know you can totally buy stuff in the American malls, but it is even more exciting to buy things in Francs and France, because you can say you bought the item in France. I don't know, it is hard to explain. So, Gordo and I looked at the clothes, and I found a few cute tops and a purse, and even Gordo found something to try on, and he decided to buy it. I bought about three shirts.  
  
After clothes shopping, I remembered that tomorrow was Sarah's birthday, and although I haven't really known Sarah, she is my friend, and so I convinced Gordo to go to the Toy section, and he did so, unhappily. We were there for a while, because I was trying to find a small cool gift that would be fun for Sarah. Gordo suggested a card would be enough, but I said that everyone was signing a card for her anyway tomorrow, so that would just add to the cards.  
  
I finally found a cute stuffed bear that was wearing a shirt that said "Joyeux Anniversaire!" which is "Happy Birthday" in English, and if you squeeze its stomach, it had the tune of the birthday song. It was only twenty-five francs, which is like four dollars, and plus it is cute, so I gave her that as well as a card because Gordo did have a point when he said someone can never have enough cards. I made Gordo sign the card, even after he said "Sarah really isn't a friend, but okay." and he signed it, and so did I. I figured, later I would convince Miranda to sign it. Anna said she already had a present for her, so I would let her do that.  
  
After we bought the card, it was about time to go meet up with the rest of the group, and we went back on the subway, which nothing interesting happened there, and by three-thirty we were all together, waiting to go to the train station on the bus. Thirty minutes later, we were on our way to the train station. We are still on the bus, actually, we just stopped, and they are about to tell us some stuff about the train, and who will be in our overnight compartment with us. I wonder.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N the next chapter gets really interesting, I promise. Please read and review, and don't forget to r/r my new fanfic, "Secrets." ~~Thanks 


	12. Games on the Train

A/N-Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to review. Also, check out my other fanfic, Secrets. Also, I am thinking about changing the rating of this fanfic from PG to G because there is nothing inappropriate-but tell me your thoughts. Also, I don't remember that much about Madrid, so if anyone knows of any tourist attraction in Madrid, Spain or anywhere near there, please e-mail me. My e-mail address is cagarat@hotmail.com. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters except for Sarah, Anna, David C., and any other one's that might just pop up.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Games on the Train.  
  
Wednesday 15 June.  
  
Okay, so maybe I am going crazy, but with all that has happened I am beginning to want to live on trains. I have had more fun on this train than I have on this trip. This whole trip has been like a dramedy. (Comedy and drama)  
  
First of all, the people that I share a cart with are Miranda, Sarah, and Anna. Our compartment has two sets of bunk beds that were not yet folded out, so there were four seats instead. It is really small, but it's still cool  
  
Lucy said that we could go visit other compartments within our group. Soon, our small compartment had the four of us plus Ethan, David, and Brian. We decided to play the game, Truth or Dare. Ethan came up with the idea, so he started.  
  
Ethan: Uh, Anna.truth or dare?  
  
Anna: (thinking) Truth.  
  
Ethan: Fine. What is the story about your boyfriend?  
  
Anna: Sigh. I knew this was going to come.how you found out I don't know, but oh well. We haven't broken up yet. That is all I am willing to say at this point. Sarah, truth or dare?  
  
Sarah: Dare.  
  
Anna: I dare you to go find Kate and accuse her of flirting with David when we were in France.  
  
Sarah and David: What?  
  
Anna: Just do it.  
  
Sarah: Fine. I will be back.  
  
Five minutes passed and Sarah finally returned. When she returned to the room, she was laughing so hard that her face was red.  
  
Anna: What happened?  
  
Sarah: Let's just say that Kate was not happy. She was asleep for one thing. I will tell you about it later. Miranda, truth or dare?  
  
Miranda: Truth.  
  
Sarah: Truths are so boring. Have you ever been tempted to kiss your friend Gordo?  
  
Miranda: Well, I did have a crush on him in like fourth grade, but that went away pretty quickly.  
  
Sarah: Good enough. Your turn to ask someone.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie: Truth or dare?  
  
Lizzie: Truth  
  
It was just then that Gordo walked in. Miranda smiled.  
  
Miranda: If you had to date anyone in this room, who would it be?  
  
All eyes were on me. My face turned really red. Sarah looked at me smiling, probably curious if I was going to say anything. Gordo was standing at the doorway, seemingly curious as to what I was going to say.  
  
Lizzie: I plead the fifth. I stared at Sarah for a long time.  
  
Miranda: Well, it seems that Sarah knows something. Sarah, do you know anything about Lizzie's dream date?  
  
Sarah: It is not my turn.  
  
Miranda: Fine, Lizzie, just say it. Who would you go out with? It isn't that hard?  
  
Lizzie: No, Miranda. I do not feel like playing anymore.  
  
I then left the room upset, my face still burning red. I went to the compartment next door, which is Gordo, Ethan, and Larry's compartment. Nobody was in there, so I just sat in one of the chairs and thought for a while. Fifteen minutes later, Miranda knocked on the door.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie? May I come in?  
  
Lizzie: Why?  
  
Miranda: I want to talk to you. Listen, Lizzie, I am sorry.  
  
Lizzie: Fine, you can come in, but only you.  
  
I felt like such a wimp. I wish I never agreed to that game in the first place.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, what I am about to say to you is going to make you mad.  
  
Lizzie: You don't have to say it, then.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, I think you deserve to know.  
  
Lizzie: Fine. What is it?  
  
Miranda: I don't know how to say this, but.Ethan took a dare to read a page of your diary, and it said something about you liking Gordo and Gordo was in the room and heard the whole thing.  
  
Lizzie: Wait.what?! How did this happen?  
  
I started to cry.  
  
Miranda: All the girls tried to stop him, and even Gordo tried to stop him, but Kate joined the game, and she dared Ethan to do it.  
  
Lizzie: Oh no! Kate knows about this?  
  
Miranda: Yep. Ethan wants to apologize to you and Gordo wants to talk to you.  
  
Lizzie: I wish I brought my diary in here.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It was Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Uh, Lizzie? May I come in?  
  
Miranda: Why don't you come back later?  
  
Ethan: Okay. It is just everyone stopped playing the game, and that is my compartment and I need to get something.  
  
Miranda looked at me.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, why don't we talk about this in our room?  
  
I nodded. We went to our compartment, and it was just Sarah, Anna, Miranda and me. I was still crying. Sarah handed me my diary.  
  
Sarah: We all tried to stop him from reading it, we really did.  
  
Anna: Yeah. I am so sorry.  
  
Lizzie: It isn't your fault. I guess I should have a lock for that thing or something. When did Kate join the game, anyway?  
  
Anna: About five minutes after you left.  
  
Sarah: Hey, if it makes you feel any better we dared her to kiss Larry.  
  
Miranda: That was funny. Poor Larry!  
  
I had to laugh at the picture of Kate kissing Larry.  
  
Sarah: Larry was not too happy about it.  
  
Lizzie: I am sorry I walked out on the game. I guess I just do not like pressure.  
  
Miranda: Well, I should have known that you wouldn't have answered.  
  
We continued to talk and laugh for a while, when suddenly somebody knocked on the door.  
  
Sarah: Who is it?  
  
Person at door: It's me, Gordo. May I come in for a minute?  
  
Sarah looked at me.  
  
Sarah: Are you ready to talk to him? (whispered)  
  
Lizzie: I think so?  
  
Sarah: (to Gordo) Hold on!  
  
Sarah opened the door, and sure enough, standing there was the one and only Gordo.  
  
Sarah: Hey, Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hey. Hey, listen, can I talk to Lizzie alone for a few minutes?  
  
Sarah, Miranda, and Anna: Sure  
  
Anna and Sarah left, and as Gordo entered, Miranda stopped him.  
  
Miranda: Don't hurt her, you hear?  
  
Miranda left and then it was just Gordo in me.  
  
Gordo: Hi, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Hey!  
  
By now I wasn't crying, and I was determined to not cry and accept whatever Gordo had to say, good or bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N He-he. A cliffie. What will happen? We shall see in Chapter Thirteen. 


	13. Ethan's Apology

A/N Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. This story as well as my other story is really fun to write, and I hope you are having half as much fun reading it as I am writing it. Continue to review please! Also, I love getting e-mail and IMed, so feel free to e-mail me or IM me! (Check my bio page)  
  
This chapter has been really hard for me to word, because I was going to end this story right here and then make a sequel, but then I was like, no that will confuse me, and I am sure it would confuse other people. I was then going to do a teaser that Lizzie was running out of room in her diary, and the sequel would pick off where I left off, but then I realized that that idea was horrible and I didn't like it, so this chapter will be what it is supposed to be, and there wont be any teasers or anything. Is that clear? I didn't think so.  
  
Disclaimer: Lizzie no es mio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Ethan's Apology  
  
Thursday, 16 June Morning  
  
I suppose you want me to start this entry with where I left off yesterday. It would probably not be wise considering certain UNINVITED people might read it. I guess I could fix that, Hold on.  
  
So that is where the key was! Believe it or not, you have a lock that I just found, and since it turns out that people have been reading MY diary, I am going to have to start using it. Why can't people just read their own diary? Everybody wants to read mine.  
  
Not only that, but everyone's a critic. You know that page that was read by Ethan has somehow been broadcasted throughout the whole train? I will be walking to go to the bathroom, and random people (from the trip) somehow figure that the whole situation has become their business and try to give me advice on what to do, or a story of their own, or some random opinion.  
  
I don't need advice, though. In fact, I have a whole new page that can be broadcasted, and it starts where I left off.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I am sorry you had to hear that. I never wanted you to find out like that.  
  
Gordo looked at me like he was upset.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, I am sorry that I found out that way too.  
  
Lizzie: Do you think things could go back to normal.friends?  
  
Gordo: Is that the way you want it?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, you know I value our friendship, and I wouldn't want anything to ruin it.  
  
Gordo: Okay.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you for talking to me.  
  
Gordo looked at me like he was about to say something, then he got up, reached for the door, but then turned around.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, remember how I said I had a crush on someone on this trip?  
  
Oh no! I might have just ruined his chances with her.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Oh no, Gordo! Do you think she might have heard about this whole thing? Do you think she will not like you because of this?  
  
Gordo sat down next to me.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, you nut! How far do I have to go to make this all clear to you? Would you like me to read a page of my diary out loud?  
  
I looked at him confusingly. How insensitive would it be for him to read a part of his journal about his crush after all this?  
  
Lizzie: You don't have to do that.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, the person I have a crush on is so wonderful, but also naïve. I am afraid I am going to have to say it.  
  
He looked into my eyes and I could tell what he was about to say was sincere.  
  
Gordo: The girl I have a crush on is you.  
  
What? I mean.yeah! I could not believe it.  
  
This moment would have been perfect, except then it was interrupted by a knock. It was Mrs. Gregory.  
  
Mrs. Gregory: You don't have to open the door, but I am just telling you, girls, that the people are coming in about five minutes, so now would be a good time to wrap things up and try to tidy up.  
  
Obviously and luckily Mrs. Gregory did not know that Gordo was in here with me. Gordo and I just stared at each other until Mrs. Gregory added, "Oh and Lizzie, I heard about the little incident, and that was really not very nice. I can tell you need some comfort, so I would like for you to talk to me in a few minutes."  
  
I rolled my eyes and silently laughed with Gordo. "Okay, Mrs. Gregory!" I said.  
  
It was then that Gordo got up, gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, looked at me, and said:  
  
Gordo: Have fun with Mrs. Gregory. Don't get too upset, you hear?  
  
I laughed.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I won't.  
  
Gordo: Goodnight!  
  
Lizzie: 'Night!  
  
Gordo then left to go back to his room. Thirty seconds later, Miranda, Sarah, and Anna came in. They could tell I was happier.  
  
Miranda: So how was the talk?  
  
Sarah: Yeah, whatever he said sure made you happier.  
  
Anna: So what is the scoop?  
  
That is a good question. Our talk wasn't very long, and I suppose this will make us boyfriend and girlfriend, but on the other side their hasn't been an official discussion, so I don't know.  
  
I told them what happened and they all seemed excited for me.  
  
Miranda: Oh! Lizzie! You know this means you two are going out.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I guess I will just have to talk to him tomorrow. Right now, though, I have to go talk to Mrs. Gregory. I think she is going to try and play counselor.  
  
Sarah: Are you supposed to be the damsel in distress or something?  
  
Lizzie: I think so. I will be back.  
  
Just as I walked out the door, the guy that was going to put the beds down was headed towards our room. When I got to Mrs. Gregory's compartment, she was sitting down, and when she saw me, she motioned for me to sit down next to her.  
  
Mrs. Gregory: How are you this evening, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: I am fine, really I am, Mrs. Gregory.  
  
Mrs. Gregory: Please, Lizzie, call me Pam.  
  
Weird.  
  
Pam: Lizzie, I heard about the incident that happened earlier.  
  
"The incident?" Oh I that what it is called now?  
  
Pam: You certainly look like you are taking the embarrassment well.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
  
Pam: Being an adolescent is really hard. It has never been easy. I can tell you are trying to hide the fact that you are upset. I have a suggestion for you, though.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Pam: I think you and Gordo should have a heart-to-heart talk with each other. It may be hard, and add to the embarrassment, but talking will ease the tension.  
  
I think this woman needs to be updated on the current events on the train. Who is going to tell her? Not me!  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Great advice. Except we already talked.  
  
Pam: And I am going to tell you what I am going to do.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Pam: Lizzie you really don't seem like you are okay. Are you sure you don't want me to talk to Gordo or anything?  
  
That would be funny, but I think I will spare Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: That's okay. I think Gordo and I can handle this.  
  
Pam looked at me sympathetically.  
  
Pam: Well, if you need any help, just talk to me.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. Goodnight!  
  
I left. I hate it when nosy grown-ups get involved. As I was walking back to my compartment, I bumped into, of all people, Ethan.  
  
Ethan: Hey Lizzie. Hey listen I, uh, just want to say that I am sorry for reading your diary out loud in front of Gordo.  
  
I guess technically I should thank him.no I don't want to give him any ideas.  
  
Lizzie: Well I appreciate you saying something, and apology accepted. Just don't do anything like that again.  
  
Ethan: Okay. Thanks! Goodnight!  
  
Lizzie: Goodnight!  
  
I got back to my compartment, and the beds were already fixed. I was on the top bunk, and below me was Anna. Miranda was on the other top bunk, and Sarah was below her.  
  
We went to bed, and then at 2:22 AM, Sarah woke us all us with her alarm.  
  
Sarah: Sorry, guys. This is the time I was born fourteen years ago.  
  
Miranda, Anna, and Lizzie: Happy Birthday!  
  
Sarah: You can all go back to sleep now.  
  
And that is exactly what we did.  
  
We were woken up at eight-thirty the next morning, and it was announced that we would be in Madrid in about two hours. The guy was going to put our beds back up, so we could sit. We started cleaning the compartment, and pretty soon, we were finished.  
  
We decided to go get something to eat, so we went to the part of the train that was serving breakfast, and ate.  
  
I didn't see Gordo until we got off the train. I thought maybe he was avoiding me or something. When we got off the train, and on to our new bus, though, Gordo asked if the seat next to me was taken. I said no, and we sat down.  
  
It is pretty silent right now. We still have about an hour until we arrive at our hotel. I will update later.  
  
Adios! 


	14. The Rain in Spain

A/N Thank you so much for the positive reviews. Please continue to review!  
  
I do not own the Characters in Lizzie McGuire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Rain in Spain  
  
16 June Later  
  
Okay where was I? Oh yeah, we were on the bus. Anyway, we were on the bus, and it was pretty silent, that is until Lucy up and decided that now was a good time to go over assignments and any new rules that have been added or rearranged.  
  
New Room assignments:  
  
Lizzie, Sarah, and Miranda Kate and Anna (Poor Anna) Gordo, Brian, David  
  
Those are what I caught. My room number is 209, which is lower. Supposedly, this hotel is significantly larger than the one in Paris. That is a good thing. Oh and the new rules? Good news. We can visit each other, but don't be loud and obnoxious. Me? Loud? No, never!  
  
I had to laugh at the fact that they put me, Sarah, and Miranda in one room, and Gordo, Brian, and David in another room together. These new announcements also broke the silence between Gordo and me, mostly because I think I saw Mrs. Gregory looking back to see if we were talking.  
  
Lizzie: Go, uh Gordo (I took that cue from Mrs. Gregory. I didn't want her to talk to me again!) How did you sleep last night?  
  
Gordo looked at me like I was nuts. But I smiled and nudged him, and he looked over at Mrs. Gregory, and seemed to take the hint.  
  
Gordo: I slept fine. I am glad we had that talk last night.  
  
He smiled. He remembered!! Yay! No more worries.wait what does that make us?  
  
Lizzie: Same here.  
  
Gordo was thinking hard for a minute.  
  
Gordo: Hey, that makes us boyfriend and girlfriend, right?  
  
Lizzie: I guess so. I mean, if that is what you want us to be.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I would like that.  
  
He and I both smiled at each other.  
  
Lizzie: Me too.  
  
We were pretty silent after that. Is this what having a boyfriend is like? Silence all the time? Let me look at other couples for comparison. Miranda and Brian talk a lot and are together a lot. Sarah easily talks more than David, but that is not hard to do, considering David doesn't really talk. Anna and whomever she is with in Atlanta are going through the whole long distance thing. Sigh. Oh well this is only the beginning right? In the end, it will be like we are best friends who kiss each other right? Oh wait? What am I saying? He hasn't even kissed me yet! What if he and I never kiss? He kissed me on the forehead last night. I guess that means something.  
  
We arrived at our hotels, and were given an hour to shower and get ready for lunch and whatever was planned. When we arrived in our room, which may I add is really nice, I was the first to take a shower. As soon as I got out and got dressed, it was Sarah's turn. The phone rang as she was in the shower. It was a chaperone. She asked if she could see Miranda and me because we need to sign a card that they are giving Sarah tonight. Everyone is signing it.  
  
Miranda and I headed down to meet the chaperone and sign the card, and then we headed back upstairs. Miranda took a shower next, and pretty soon, we were all in the lobby meeting for lunch. And as a group we went to lunch in a Spanish restaurant. Madrid is really different from Paris. I cannot really explain how, but I felt somewhat safer in Paris.  
  
Anyway, we ate Lunch and walked around a bit. All of the sudden, it started to rain, so we had to sprint (literally) to our bus, and we went back to our hotel. We were out for quite a bit, though. We went inside the lobby, and that is where Lucy announced some information about the next day's events. The next day, everyone was going to a bullfight that wanted to go. She asked for people to raise their hands if they weren't going, and for the people who were going to pay their money to their chaperones. I was one of the people who raised my hands. The only other person who was not going besides me was Gordo. I guess Sarah decided to go after all. I honestly did not want to go to a bullfight and watch bulls die. The people who were going had to pay six thousand pesetas, which is like thirty dollars I think.  
  
She said that the people who weren't going were probably going to hang out at the hotel under the supervision of---no! Mrs. Gregory. Why? Who knows what she will want to do with us?  
  
Well, it is almost time for dinner, and then we are going to walk along the streets with some historian. I guess that is why we are eating so early. Also, during diner, we have a birthday to celebrate. I must remember to give her the bear.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N Hehe, a plot twist. Mrs. Gregory is going to watch Gordo and Lizzie, what will happen there. Also, for the person who asked, Sarah's birthday will not go unforgotten. Trust me.  
  
Also, pretend like Spain normally has bullfights on Fridays. I know they are usually on Sundays, but for the sake of the story, just pretend. Also, next chapter will have more Lizzie and Gordo interaction, I promise. 


	15. A Birthday

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Sorry the last chapter was kind of uneventful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review, and if you have time, check out my other story, "Secrets"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Birthday  
  
16 June Thursday  
  
Well, we went to dinner and had pieta, which is a rice dish with chicken. I ended up sitting at the table with the birthday girl. Other people at my table were Gordo, Anna, David, and some other person, Justin. Justin seems nice. Here is the thing.His name is Justin Gregory. Ah! His mother is Mrs. Gregory. He didn't seem too glad to be related to her. He is a year younger than all of us, though. He came because his mom was there. On this trip, he has mostly been with Larry, but decided to branch out and talk to us. (Actually I think he may have a slight crush on Anna.interesting.)  
  
Anyway, so we talked at the table. David was especially talkative tonight, for some reason. He even gave Sarah a few kisses tonight in public at the table.  
  
After dinner, the lights were turned out, and all the sudden, Lucy started singing "Feliz cumpleaños a tu, feliz cumpleaños a tu, Feliz cumpleaños a Sarah! Feliz cumpleaños a tu!!!" We all clapped. We then sang the English version of the song, and Lucy presented her with a special desert with a candle. Then, Lucy gave her the card we all signed. I didn't bring my present because it would be obvious. Earlier that day, Anna had given Sarah a shirt from Paris. David gave her a bracelet, and I gave her the card that Gordo and I, as well as Miranda signed during desert. She seemed thankful. She seemed really happy.  
  
After dinner, we were to go on a historical walk through parts of the city. We met the guide and started our walk. We learned about a bunch of the buildings and saw countless amounts of statues. We were told stories, and other stuff that is good to know when in Madrid.  
  
I wouldn't know. I wasn't listening very well. I was walking in the back with Gordo and we were having our own conversation.  
  
Gordo: So was today a good day for you?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Gordo: You never told me how your visit with Mrs. Gregory went last night. Well?  
  
Lizzie: That woman is absolutely crazy. She said that what happened last night, the game, (I blushed) was very embarrassing and that if I wanted, she would have a talk with you.  
  
Gordo: What did you say to that?  
  
Lizzie: I said I would like that.  
  
Gordo: What?! You didn't!  
  
I smiled.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe, maybe not. I tried to explain to her that what happened really wasn't that big of a deal. She wanted you and I to have a talk about it.  
  
Gordo: But we did.  
  
Lizzie: I know. I think she wants to have in her head that she was the one that thought we should have a talk.  
  
Gordo: Oh, I see. Well, she hasn't talked to me yet.  
  
Lizzie: I asked her not to talk to you.  
  
Gordo: Good. So, lets change the subject. Do you miss America?  
  
Lizzie: Well, in a way, I guess I miss my parents and Matt, but I am glad I am here. You and Miranda being here have made it a lot easier.  
  
Gordo: I agree. I think I would go crazy if I was stuck with only knowing Ethan and Kate.  
  
We laughed. We continued to walk in silence. Suddenly, Gordo took my hand and held it. I was surprised but happy that he did this. We held hands for the rest of the walk.  
  
When it was dark, and the walk stopped, we stopped near a village and walked around the village, doing our own thing. I walked with Gordo to get some ice cream. We ate it sitting on the outer ledge of the fountain in the center of the village. It was a really awkward moment, and also really silent. All the sudden I felt him staring at me like his eyes were somewhere else.  
  
Lizzie: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Gordo shook out of his trance.  
  
Gordo: Like what?  
  
Lizzie: Like you are.  
  
Gordo: Well, I don't know. I guess I feel like I am lucky that I have such a great friend who likes me.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I do like you. I like being liked.  
  
I smiled and we laughed. It was after we laughed that it happened. He kissed me. It wasn't a kiss on the forehead like before though. He kissed me on the lips. It was perfect. After he stopped, he looked at me. I did not really know how to react. I was speechless.  
  
Lizzie: I.uh.thank you?  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
Gordo: You are welcome.  
  
He kissed me again, and this time, I kissed him back. I didn't care that people could see us, because they couldn't. It was too dark. We let go, and realized it was time to meet up with the rest of the group.  
  
On the walk home, Gordo and I continued to talk. We were a lot more talkative then we were earlier that day. We continued to hold hands. I think I even saw Sarah look back at us and wink at me. I am glad it was dark because I blushed.  
  
When we were at the hotel, Gordo and I hugged each other goodbye. The day was over, and it was late. I was so excited.  
  
Miranda, Sarah, and I got into our hotel rooms, and as soon as the doors were closed, Miranda and Sarah started asking me all these questions. I answered what I wanted to answer.  
  
Sarah: Lizzie has a boyfriend?  
  
Miranda: Has he kissed you yet?  
  
Lizzie: That is not any of your business.  
  
Miranda: Of course that means yes.  
  
Miranda and Sarah screamed in excitement.  
  
We dressed into our pajamas and I remembered I had a bear to give her, so I gave it to her, unwrapped.  
  
Sarah: Oh my gosh! It is so cute! Thank you so much, Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: You are so welcome!  
  
We stayed up a little longer and talked about various things, like the fact that Anna and Justin were flirting with each other all night.  
  
Sarah: They would make a cute couple.  
  
Miranda: What about her boyfriend?  
  
Sarah: Well, they broke up, it was just unofficial. The break up I mean.  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
We went to bed. Well, they did. I am writing to you now, aren't I? Goodnight! 


	16. Talking and TV

A/N-Okay, I know I said I would probably not post this weekend, but I lied. As luck would have it, I am actually finished with my part of the project, so I can write this chapter. I am not sure about tomorrow because I have to combine my stuff with my partner's stuff, but that shouldn't take too long. I know I haven't updated in like three days with this fanfic. GASP! So yeah, here is chapter 16. Please read and Review at your own convenience. Also, the day this supposedly takes place is my birthday (June 17) and I just thought you would like to know.  
  
Disclaimer: I have lied this whole time. I really do own Lizzie and all the characters and live in a mansion. (NOT)  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Talking and TV  
  
17 June Friday  
  
Today was actually pretty low key for those of us who did not go to the bullfight. The people that went left at ten in the morning because they were going straight from lunch to the bullfight. Gordo, Mrs. Gregory, and I ate at a local place that was across the street from our hotel, and then we went back to the hotel. Mrs. Gregory wanted us all to stay in the same room, so we ended up hanging out in her room. I would have been fine just watching TV or laying a game, but NO! Mrs. Gregory is so clueless and naïve that she insisted we talk. She can't figure out that we are now boyfriend and girlfriend and that we are happy? She is an English teacher, for goodness sakes! The most she is supposed to do on this trip is to correct your English, but instead she feels it would benefit us all if we talked. Gordo rolled his eyes when he heard this.  
  
Pam: Now, I am glad we have the opportunity for us all to talk. Lizzie is there something you would like to say to Gordo?  
  
Um, yeah, let's leave and abandon her.  
  
Lizzie: Like what?  
  
Pam: Remember our discussion the other night on the train? You said you were going to talk to him about the situation.  
  
Lizzie: We did talk about it.  
  
Pam: When?  
  
Lizzie: On the train.  
  
Pam: Well what did you tell him?  
  
Lizzie: I told him that I liked him more than a friend.  
  
Pam: And what did he say back?  
  
Um, yeah Gordo is also in the room. Ask him.  
  
Lizzie: He said he liked me back.  
  
Pam: So you are friends again.  
  
Lizzie: Yes, I guess you could say that.  
  
Pam: You hesitated. Gordo, what did you say to Lizzie?  
  
Gordo: Like Lizzie said, I told her I liked her too.  
  
Pam: So you are boyfriend and girlfriend now?  
  
Gordo: Yes.  
  
Pam was speechless.  
  
Pam: Oh.  
  
Gordo: Are we free to leave now?  
  
Pam: No, I want you to stay in this room and either watch TV or find something else to do. I will be back later. I have to go to the lobby for a while.  
  
Mrs. Gregory is weird. Why couldn't we just leave her room and go to one of ours? I like my room better, and its not like she is here or anything. So for the next hour, Gordo and I watched BBC America and made fun of Mrs. Gregory. I was pretty tired, so I rest my head on his shoulder and fell asleep, while Gordo continued to watch TV. The next thing I heard was the door to the hotel room opening, and it was Mrs. Gregory. This woke me up.  
  
Pam: Hey, kids! How would you like to go do some shopping?  
  
Gordo and I looked at each other.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. Let me get my money from my room.  
  
Gordo: Same here.  
  
Five minutes later, we were walking along the streets of Madrid and shopping. We were forced to go wherever she wanted to go, which was like antiques and pottery and stuff, so Gordo and I were pretty bored. We walked along the side of the street and watched people while she went inside.  
  
The streets were pretty busy, and there was a lot going on. There were people selling stuff all over the streets, and a lot of clothing stands. I bought a shirt. Gordo bought nothing. Mrs. Gregory came out of the store with like four bags, so we helped her carry those while we walked back to the hotel. By the time it was all over, and believe me it was a lot longer that it may seem in writing, it was time to meet with the rest of the group at the Hard Rock Café in Madrid. We took a taxi to get there. Taxis are cheaper in Madrid than they are in America.  
  
The group had already arrived at Hard Rock by the time we were there. I ended up separating from Gordo and sitting with Miranda, Anna, and Sarah. We had a nice conversation.  
  
Lizzie: Hey! How was the bullfight?  
  
Miranda: Bloody! It was gross. I only went because my parents felt it is a part of my culture and they wanted me to go.  
  
Sarah: I thought it was pretty cool. It was hot outside. We only saw four of the six bullfights.  
  
Anna: Let's just say that it is an experience I am glad I went through, but I would not want to live through it again.  
  
Miranda: Yeah. So, what did you and Gordo end up doing?  
  
Lizzie: Actually, Mrs. Gregory really wanted us to talk, but little did she know Gordo and I had already talked. I think she was a little disappointed about that. Then, we went shopping.  
  
Miranda: Shopping is always fun!  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, well this was the boring kind of shopping. I did buy one shirt, but we mostly shopped for antiques and stuff.  
  
Anna: That is not fun.  
  
Lizzie: No, not really. Anything interesting happen at the bullfight?  
  
Sarah: Well there was one thing.  
  
Sarah looked over at Anna who was giving a "shut up" expression.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Sarah: Anna and somebody is now a couple.  
  
Lizzie: And who would that someone be, Anna?  
  
Anna: Thank you so much, Sarah. I was going to tell you, you know. Justin asked me out.  
  
Lizzie: How exciting.  
  
Sarah: I know, isn't it?  
  
Anna: I don't know. I barely know him. I said yes, but that doesn't mean I like him. I am giving him a chance.  
  
Lizzie: That's cool. Justin seems really sweat. His mom is a nutcase, but he seems nice.  
  
We all continued to talk while we ate American food, and then pretty soon it was late and we all left. I bought a Hard Rock Café t-shirt, of course, but we left, and I am now in bed. I just had a shower, and I am not going to sleep. G'nite!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
AN: Review! 


	17. Come again?

A/N Just when I was beginning to think I would never update this story. Anyway, yeah, this is chapter seventeen and I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Come again?  
  
18 June 2002  
  
Still in Madrid. Today was like kind of interesting. We went to another museum called El Prado it seemed like we were looking at dark and dreary paintings forever and when we left, we went to go see that other painting that takes up a whole wall and has fourteen people that look the same, and the person looking straight at you the viewer is supposed to represent the self portrait of the painter. I totally need to pay attention.  
  
Something semi interesting happened there, though. Okay, Lucy was explaining the history and all this other info on this painting and the painter, and there was also another group in there that was German and their tour guide was speaking to them. Well, Lucy was explaining and we were listening when all the sudden, some woman with a German accent started like yelling at Lucy for speaking during their tour. We paid tickets to see it to, did we not? Its like the whole world is supposed to like revolve around them? I don't think so?  
  
Anyway, after we went there, we had this tour in a palace where we got to see a lot of tombstones of old kings and queens and all these other rooms. All these tours are going to start to get me sooner or later. Anyway, it was a very beautiful place and that is the next place we were to take a group picture. We all crowded around.  
  
Anything interesting socially happen, you might ask, diary? Well, not really. I mean well somewhere in between the dead royalty and dark paintings, I found out some information I could have well lived not to know about.  
  
Here is what happened. This Spanish girl who looks about our age is totally flirting with Gordo during lunch. I am thinking, "What is up with that?!" I mean Gordo was talking all Spanish to her and they were talking so fast I barely caught any of it. And then, GET THIS, the girl looked at me and then continued her conversation with Gordo as if they were best friends and it looked like they were talking about me. I totally talked to him later, though about it. It was while we were walking to the palace.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, who was that?  
  
Gordo: Who was who?  
  
Lizzie: Who was that girl you were talking to during lunch in Spanish?  
  
Gordo: I really do not know whom you are talking about.  
  
Lizzie: How could you not know whom I am talking about? You were talking to her like the whole lunchtime and like you were all flirty with her!  
  
I was on a role . . .I really was. He did not have to stop me. I was yelling at him.  
  
Gordo: Calm down, Lizzie! In fact, believe it or not, I know that person.  
  
Lizzie: (still mad) Really? Oh, and I suppose she is a relative of yours?  
  
Gordo: I certainly hope not.  
  
Lizzie: Then who was she?  
  
Gordo: That was Isabella.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. That helps a lot. I am leaving now.  
  
I walked ahead and left him behind. I hope I made him sorry he ever talked to Isabella. All right, maybe I am going through some major PMS right now. But still, Gordo knows better than not to answer me slowly and be honest. I was then mad at him throughout that stupid palace place. The picture that was taken kind shows it.  
  
After that place, we all went to our hotel rooms to get ready for our last night in Madrid. We were going to watch some Flamenco dancing and then dance afterward. But, at the time, I figured I would have nobody to dance with. That changed. Here is what happened in the hotel room.  
  
All right, my PMS was really acting up because I was crying my eyes out in my room. Miranda and Sarah knew what was going on, but also were there for me. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
Sarah: I will go get it.  
  
I hear Sarah opening the door, and some voices.  
  
Sarah: Hi, Gordo.  
  
It's Gordo. Of course it is Gordo, so I yell to the door still crying.  
  
Lizzie: LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU SO GO AWAY!!!  
  
Gordo obviously heard me, because he yelled back,  
  
Gordo: LIZZIE, WILL YOU AT LEAST LET ME EXPLAIN? Lizzie: GO AWAY!  
  
I really don't want to talk to you. You hurt me when I was most fragile. I don't care if Isabella is Gordo's cousin, he really shouldn't have been such a bad person when I asked about it.  
  
Sarah: Listen, Gordo, maybe you ought to leave, I mean, Lizzie isn't feeling very well right now.  
  
Well, that is true, and it must have convinced him enough to leave, which in a way hurt me more. He is supposed to be my boyfriend and yet he gave up that easily. Arg! Gordo, don't you know you are supposed to come back? You are supposed to reassure me that everything is going to be all right and that you love me. I, for once hope you read my diary.  
  
Anyway, not I have all that out, I can explain the rest of the night, because let me tell you, I was feeling a lot better mentally and physically by the end of the night . . . it was incredible!  
  
So, here is how the rest of the night went. Oh, wait, Sarah is getting all mad because she wants her sleep and the light is on, and I frankly am getting to tired to tell you a story of such a long night. Next entry, I promise. Love ya! Lizzie  
  
  
  
~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~***~~~  
  
A/N- I know this chapter was kind of well different and kind of leaving you hanging, but please review. I am going to try and focus most of my writing attention on this story this week because I want to do a lot of thinking about Secrets because it is about to end. Anyway, review this story, and also, if you haven't all ready, check out my other story because it is cool. REVIEW! 


	18. So, what happened?

A/N-Hey! Okay, I am continuing Secrets, in fact I have even started the next chapter * gasp* I am just not sure how soon it is going to be finished. If you are really eager to know how far a long I am or give me a boost in finishing it, e-mail me (and my e-mail address has changed) at blueotter3000@yahoo.com.au and do not forget the ".au" part or the email will not send. With Secrets beside me, here is chapter 18 of "Lizzie Speaks What?" Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review. Gordo is not a bad guy in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Why must you continue to doubt me?  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: So, What happened?  
  
19 June 2002  
  
As I was saying before, diary, last night ended up to be a pretty good night . . .well it was better than good. It was awesome!  
  
You really want to know what happened? Fine, I will tell you. We went to see the Flamenco dancing, and mind you, I am still all upset with Gordo. I end up sitting with Anna and a few other people who are pretty insignificant. * Yep, sometimes the truth hurts* Anyway, the show was pretty cool and the dancers danced and it was nice. The place smelled kind of smoky, and that was probably due to the fact that the other people seeing the dancers were smoking. I took a few pictures. I hope they turn out.  
  
Anyway, Anna and I had a sort of interesting conversation.  
  
Anna: So . . .how is life?  
  
Lizzie: Well, life is life.  
  
Anna: I heard that you and Gordo broke up earlier?  
  
Lizzie: What? Where did you hear that?  
  
Anna: People talk . . .I don't know.  
  
Lizzie: Well, we did not break up; there was just a little disagreement earlier.  
  
Anna: Oh. So everything is fine now?  
  
I was silent . . . maybe silent a little too long.  
  
Anna: Hello? Earth to Lizzie! Anybody home?  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Anna: So now everything with you and Gordo is peachy?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I guess they could be peachier.  
  
I guess Anna could tell that I have been in better moods.  
  
Anna: Are you speaking with him?  
  
Lizzie: Not exactly?  
  
Anna: Why not? What did he do?  
  
Lizzie: I guess it is kind of stupid, not that I think of it, but he was talking to another girl earlier today.  
  
Anna: When? During lunch?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Anna: What was he saying?  
  
She looked as though this were some big murder mystery with her eyes bulged open as she stared at me impatiently waiting on more details. Why is she so interested?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. They were talking in Spanish.  
  
Anna: Wait, don't you take Spanish?  
  
Lizzie: Not the kind of Spanish they were speaking.  
  
I guess my tone sounded kind of rude because she looked as is she was hurt, and yet at the same time offended. I really wasn't in a good mood.  
  
Lizzie: I mean don't you take French?  
  
Anna: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Well, do you understand everything French Rap says?  
  
Anna: I see your point.  
  
I really wasn't in a good mood. I think Anna was beginning to realize that I wasn't in a good mood, so I think she left me off the hook.  
  
Lizzie: I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that.  
  
Anna: It's okay. (She smiled) I think I have something to tell you that might make you happier.  
  
Lizzie: Like what?  
  
Anna: Well, like, that girl Gordo was talking to. Her name was Isabella, right?  
  
Lizzie: I think so. How do you know her?  
  
Anna: I met her in Atlanta a long time ago and we have been pen pals ever since then.  
  
Lizzie: You speak Spanish?  
  
Anna: Yeah, as a matter of fact, I was born in Puerto Rico and lived there for about four years. (Part of the US so technically she has never been out of the country)  
  
Lizzie: I didn't know that. But what does this have to do with Gordo?  
  
Anna: Well, we agreed to meet here today, and she was scanning the crowd and noticed Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: And . . .  
  
Anna: Well, it just so happens that Gordo looked like an old friend of hers, and as luck would have it, they are old friends.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo has never mentioned her.  
  
Anna: Well, this is what I understand, but Gordo and Isabella are friends because of their families. Both families used to vacation together in the summer in Barcelona. Isn't this a small world?  
  
All right, I knew that Gordo has gone to Barcelona, but I wonder why he never mentioned her before. I guess it does make sense. I feel better.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you for telling me. I feel better now.  
  
Anna: I am glad. Now, I want to hear you two talking by the end of the night now you know the truth, you hear?  
  
Lizzie: I can do nothing but try.  
  
Shot! I have to go downstairs now to the lobby. I really want to fill you in on what happened, so I will finish telling you later. Ta ta! ~~~~~~~~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Review and I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. 


	19. So, what happened? Part 2

A/N-Yeah I said what would happen that night, but I guess I never completed, but don't worry, I am working on that right now. Today was picture day and I didn't even know it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen- So, what happened (Part 2)  
  
19 June 2002  
  
All right, sorry about keeping you waiting, now I have plenty of time to fill you in on the final outcome of last night.  
  
So, after the flamenco dancing, the whole stage was cleared and so was everything else and they announced that we were going to have a dance type thing. I guess this was supposed to be my chance to apologize to Gordo, but I was a little nervous. I mean, seriously I want Gordo to realize that I am sorry and just was a little moody earlier without having to explain why I was so moody. So I just kind of sat in the corner mustering up enough courage to go talk to him with my head down. A shadow appears. I look up and I see Gordo looking at me. Then he sat down next to me.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, we need to talk. I mean I know I owe you an apology for not really explaining who Isabella is, but I really feel like you owe me one too.  
  
Lizzie: I do owe you one, and now thanks to Anna, I know who Isabella is. I am sorry, Gordo, I should have waited for you to tell me without blowing up and running off. I guess I just wasn't in a good mood earlier today.  
  
Gordo: Apology accepted. Now, just for the record, in case there are any doubts, I would never do anything like go out with anybody. I mean, you are my best friend and I would never hurt you. I thought you knew that.  
  
Lizzie: I really do know that, I just couldn't think of a better explanation of who Isabella was.  
  
Gordo: Are we friends again? Do you forgive me?  
  
He smiled. I smiled back at him.  
  
Lizzie: Of course . . . so, you want to dance.  
  
Gordo: I was just thinking the same thing.  
  
So we were fine and danced that night. The whole dance thing didn't really last long, but it was fun. It was another good opportunity to get to know everybody. Not only did I dance with Gordo, but I also danced with some other really cool people that I would get an opportunity to know next year. It was a good way to end the Madrid portion of the trip.  
  
Okay, so I have spilled. I told you it was going to be a happy outturn. Oh, I see, not you are curious about what I did today, right? I guess I figured that much. Right now, we are on a bus driving to Rome.  
  
We woke up at like eight and ate breakfast and packed and boarded the bus. We are already in Italy and we have stopped once in Pisa. But, I will get to that later. Anyway, so we are on the back of the bus, and when I say we, I mean me, Gordo, Miranda, Justin, David, Anna, Sarah, and Brian talking about any nonsense that we can come up with to talk about, when Lucy comes on the loud speaker and announces that we are going to have a long ride, and to make it go by faster we are going to play games. First, the whole lot of us is going to play a trivia game with what we should know about Spain. We were supposed to divide up in pairs and answer the questions on a sheet of paper.  
  
Gordo and I ended up together, big surprise there, while everyone else in our little group ended up with whom they were going out with. Gordo moves so he can sit next to me.  
  
Lucy: All right, everybody ready? Good. First question: What was the name of the art museum we went to in Madrid?  
  
Gordo and I whispered to each other what we thought.  
  
Lizzie: I think it is the Louvre.  
  
Gordo: No that was Paris. Remember, it was the El Prado.  
  
Lizzie: Oh yeah. Isn't there a bigger name to it, though?  
  
Gordo: Yeah, hold on, let me think. It's the Museo Nacional del Prado.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, that's it.  
  
Lucy: Question number two: what is the name of the Subway that we went on in Paris.  
  
Lizzie: Oh! I know this! It is the Metro.  
  
Gordo: Yup.  
  
The questions went all the way up to twenty, and then Lucy collected the sheets of paper. Ten minutes later, the winner was announced.  
  
Lucy: All right, the game was really close, but there was a definite winning team. The winners won by only half a point. The winners are Sarah and David. Congratulations! And the runners up are Gordo and Lizzie followed by Ann and Gloria.  
  
Ann and Gloria are two people that I do not really know. They seem really quiet most of the time, though.  
  
After about ten minutes, Lucy made another announcement.  
  
Lucy: Folks, it is now time for you to exercise your vocal chords! Its time to sing karaoke, which you must sing! But you cannot sing what you want and with whom you want to sing. We, the chaperones will divide you into groups of two or more and then tell you what you will be singing.  
  
Another getting to know you exercise. I like to sing, but I don't really like to sing in front of people. So, Lucy went around and grouped us off. I was grouped with Brian, which might I add was a little awkward considering Brian is Miranda's boyfriend. Gordo was grouped with Sarah and Miranda was grouped with Anna and Ann.  
  
Then it was time to find out our song. We had to draw out of a hat. Luckily, our song was not that bad compared to others and we both knew it. We had to sing "Frere Jacques." The bad part of all of this was that we were first.  
  
So, we sang. As soon as we started singing (we had to go to the front of the bus and sing into the microphone) it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Brian and I sang in tune and in the end people clapped. I really didn't care if I made a fool of myself.  
  
Gordo and Sarah had to sing "Feliz Navidad" and Miranda, Anna, and Ann had to sing, "That's Amore" by Dean Martin. It was funny and a few people made theirs memorable, so that was really cool.  
  
Soon after everyone sang, we stopped for lunch and ate and then got back on the bus. Not long after that, we crossed the Italian Border. Gordo and I sat together and talked and played a few games, but it was pretty low key. After we talked for a while, I decided I was going to lie down and listen to my Discman, which I did.  
  
Before I knew it, we had stopped. We stopped in Pisa to look around there. I had to go to the bathroom, and you have to pay to use the restroom. Why am I telling you this you may ask? You are merely a piece of paper, for you don't talk back, diary. Well, I am telling you this because I just want to vent about it. Why not?  
  
Anyway, we went inside the church that was next to the Leaning Tower of Pisa and looked at all the pews and stuff in the church, and then we went outside to do a little shopping.  
  
Some people took wacky photos of themselves with the Tower of Pisa in the background and made it to look like they were trying to hold the leaning tower back up. It was actually really funny and yet at the same time it was stupid. But it was all in fun, and I am one to be talking considering I did the same thing. I also convinced Anna to take a picture of Gordo and I standing in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. I did this because it occurred to me that Gordo and I did not have a whole lot of pictures of just the two of us. I hope that picture looks good.  
  
After about two hours, we all went back on the bus, and it was a very quiet trip. Gordo is sleeping while I am writing this on the bus. What will happen when we reach Roma? Hmm . . .  
  
  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)  
  
A/N Okay, now I have written that, and I am about to work some more on Secrets, although the chances of a new chapter being up tonight is slim, so be patient because I am definitely going to try to have it up by Friday, although I make no promises. 


	20. The Bus

A/N Yeah, before I start letting you read chapter twenty, I have to make a few corrections and let you know the title of stuff. Throughout the chapters, the people have gone to a few museums and seen paintings and stuff, and I left out some of the information that I feel you might like to know. Not all are necessarily mistakes, so I will call them comments.  
  
Comment # 1- the common name for the Louvre in Paris is actually "Musée du Louvre"  
  
Comment # 2- I talked about a church type place that had a painting (German women yelling at Lucy) and I made a mistake. I didn't remember that that painting is actually in Toledo as opposed to Madrid, so please pretend that never happened or that they took a quick trip to Toledo that Lizzie forgot to mention. The painting, by the way is called "The Burial of Count Orgaz" and it is by El Greco (Which translates into "The Greek" in Spanish) and the place that it is located in is called San Tomé, which is in Toledo. If you ever get a chance to go to Toledo, this seriously is one of my favorite paintings, so check it out.  
  
Comment # 3- Another really cool painting that was really cool that is in El Museo Del Prado in Madrid is by Diego de Silva y Valézquez. I am sure many have heard of it, but it is called "Las Meninas" I really wanted Lizzie to mention it, but it is really hard to describe this painting if you don't know what I am talking about. The history of the painting as well as the painting itself is amazing, so if you ever are interested, just research it.  
  
Sorry, I just really like Spanish art.  
  
Outside of that topic, I just remembered that Europe in 2002 would actually have Euros as opposed to Lire, Pesetas, or Francs, so please pretend that any past mentioning of money is what it would be in 2002.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: The Bus  
  
19 June 2002  
  
Okay, so like the day goes on and absolutely nothing happens. NOT! The day only gets better, which it is not hard to do considering we spent most of the day on the bus. Well, after we went to Pisa, we continued our journey to Rome. We passed Florence but never got out of the bus for more than a bathroom break. The bathrooms in Italy are really not cool. You have to stand and everything. At least this time we didn't have to PAY.  
  
After we got back on the bus from our bathroom break, the "back of the bus" group started talking again. I guess at this point everyone was well rested and excited about getting to Rome. How do I feel about Rome? Well, to be honest with you, I have totally mixed feelings about Rome. Rome as a city is exciting, but as far as the other stuff, it's sort of depressing. I mean, it means this trip is almost over. I have had such a good time.  
  
So anyway, Gordo and I once again ended up sitting next to each other. Everything was mice and happy-like when someone, and I think it was Anna, suggested we play a game. At first I was thinking, "Are we in second grade or something. Are we going to play duck-duck goose or something?" I should have known better.  
  
Anna: Let's play truth or dare!  
  
Oh please, let's don't.  
  
Justin: I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean everyone can hear us and stuff.  
  
Anna: Fine, then. Someone think of a game.  
  
Sarah: Why do we have to play a game?  
  
Anna: Well, we don't. I just figured we should play a game or do something.  
  
Miranda: I don't know. I had my dose of games on the train.  
  
Justin: What do you mean?  
  
Anna nudged him. I personally don't see what the big deal is. Gordo and I are together now, so it isn't like that is a sensitive subject.  
  
Anna: I will tell you later.  
  
So there was no game. I mean, I would have been fine with a game, but I think it is better with no game. This gave Gordo and I an opportunity to talk. Everyone else eventually started doing his or her own thing. I looked back, and Justin and Anna were really close. Sarah was listening to Italian radio while David was reading a book. Miranda and Brian were looking at old pictures. And then there was Gordo and I. We talked. I know that sounds really boring, but Gordo and I's relationship is different form everyone else's. They aren't dating their best friend. I am. Plus, it feels really weird to kiss your best friend in front of everyone, so that option was out. I didn't have a radio, and Gordo didn't have a book, so that option was out. Gordo has seen all my pictures, and vice versa, so that option was also out. Talking seems like a nice alternative, though.  
  
Gordo: So, um, which city did you like better, Paris or Madrid?  
  
Lizzie: I would have to say Paris.  
  
Gordo: Really? I actually knew you would say that, and I can't honestly say I disagree with you entirely.  
  
Lizzie: I would have thought that you like Madrid better.  
  
Gordo: Why? I mean, Paris was so much prettier and clean.  
  
Lizzie: But you take Spanish and love swords?  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
Gordo: So? We never saw any swords and what language I take has nothing to do with it.  
  
Lizzie: Good point. I mean I guess Madrid seems more masculine.  
  
Gordo: And Paris seems more feminine? Yeah, well that is stereotypical and I will tell you why. If you have never been to Paris, you usually think it is all romance, shopping, and flowers, which in most cases are associated with females. Madrid makes you think more bull fighting, swords, and the streets, which are more male oriented things. Madrid had plenty of Paris and Paris had plenty of Madrid. Does that make sense?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, that is very observant. What do we associate Rome to be? Masculine or feminine?  
  
Gordo: Well, my dear Lizzie, that is the beauty of Italy. Italy can very well be associated with both. There is plenty of fashion and romance, but on the other side, there are plenty of sports and fighting over there. Oh! And there is Pizza!  
  
We laughed together. I am really looking forward to Rome because it will be more time alone to spend with Gordo. Maybe he will kiss me again. That hasn't happened very much this trip. That is not a complaint . . . just an observation.  
  
Gordo and I talked for a long time about the trip so far and how fun it is. Then, somehow, we sort of drifted off topic.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, can I ask you a question?  
  
Gordo: What kind of a question?  
  
He looked at me quizzically. The way he looked at me made me laugh, and he started to laugh.  
  
Lizzie: No, I am serious.  
  
Gordo: Well, I am serious, too. What kind of question?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. A question that wants an answer.  
  
Gordo: Sigh. Fine. Ask away.  
  
Gordo seemed in an unusually good mood at this point of the trip.  
  
Lizzie: Well, how long have you liked me?  
  
Gordo: As more than a friend?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Gordo: That is hard to say. I have liked you for a long time.  
  
Lizzie: Well, how long?  
  
Gordo: I probably started to really like you the summer before sixth grade.  
  
Lizzie: Oh.  
  
What am I supposed to say?  
  
Gordo: What about you? How long did you really like me?  
  
Lizzie: Probably somewhere between fourth and fifth grade.  
  
Gordo: Whoa. We liked each other for a long time. I wonder how come we never found out sooner.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I never told anyone, not even Miranda.  
  
Gordo: Really? Miranda figured out I liked you and promised me she would never tell.  
  
Lizzie: Well, she never told me.  
  
Gordo: I thought she did tell you. Miranda kept her promise though.  
  
Lizzie: Yep.  
  
Gordo put his arm around me and I leaned my head in closer and everything became silent. Eventually, I fell asleep. I have no idea what Gordo did. About an hour and a half later, Gordo woke me up and said that Lucy was about to make an announcement.  
  
Lucy: All right, this is our last hotel we will stay in. This time, we will all be staying on the same level, so pay attention to you room assignments.  
  
Gordo: (whispers to me) Please don't put me with Ethan or Larry. Give me someone new.  
  
Lucy: Jeremy (remember him from the first night. . .Australian accent.) you will be rooming with Gordo.  
  
Gordo: At least he is someone new and different.  
  
Lucy continued to make announcements about who would be rooming with whom. Here are the ones of mass importance:  
  
Miranda, Anna, Sarah.  
  
Lizzie and Kate.  
  
David, Justin, and Ethan.  
  
Brian and Larry.  
  
Lizzie and Kate? What is up with that? Oh well, we won't talk. She will certainly make that clear.  
  
Lucy continued to make the announcements of behavior and stuff, and by the time she was finished, the bus pulled up to our hotel.  
  
We all exited the bus and were given our key and we all headed up to our room. By now, it was about six in the evening. We were to be downstairs by eight.  
  
As luck would have it, our room was across from Gordo and Jeremy's room. The hotel was about the same as it was in Spain.  
  
This is what happened for the two hours we were in our hotel room: we got in; Kate claimed the bed near the window; Kate announced she was going to take a shower first; I watched TV while she took a shower; half an hour later, Kate exited the bathroom; I took a shower, and twenty minutes later, I was out of the bathroom. This gave us a little over an hour.  
  
Gordo called right after I got out of the shower and asked if I wanted to come over to his room. I said fine and headed over there.  
  
When I knocked on the door, Gordo answered.  
  
Lizzie: Where is Jeremy?  
  
Gordo: Oh, I don't know, over in someone else's room. I figured Kate would drive you insane, so I thought you could come over here and we could be together.  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
Now I know under totally normal circumstances, Gordo and I being alone would make things temping or whatever, but you must remember that it is Gordo and I. We are friends, and we do this all the time back home.  
  
Anyway, Gordo and I ended up watching TV for the next hour and making fun of Italian and the people on the TV. When it was time to go down, we went down together.  
  
Lizzie: I wonder where we are doing tonight.  
  
Gordo: I don't know, but it should be fun.  
  
A/N Review! 


	21. Annalyzing Kate

A/N- I decided I would update this story finally. I mean, I am warning you, though, that at the moment I am like totally hyper and talkative, so if I make somebody really talkative in this chapter, its because I am feeling talkative, so having all that said, I hope you enjoy this story. Review.  
  
A/N 2- Hello again. I have recently decided to review more stories and I find reviewing to be dreadfully fun now. I have decided to make them more fun by incorporating a weekly theme. Check out my bio for what this week's theme is. This might sound a little confusing until you read my bio, though.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Anna-lyzing Kate  
  
19 June 2002  
  
I feel like I have done so much writing today. Oh yeah, I have. I mean I had a lot to explain from yesterday and then I had today to explain.  
  
I wanted to sit next to Gordo on the bus, but Anna wanted me to sit next to her, so I sat next to her instead. Anna was in a very talkative mood (AN- I am sorry but I need to share my talkativeness with somebody) and she was really hyper. In fact, she was speaking in an unknown accent. I think it might have been Spanish, but you never know. I mean, that would make no sense because she takes French. You think too much, Lizzie.  
  
Anna: How is it being in the room with Kate?  
  
Lizzie: Well, so far, so good. We haven't really run into any problems.  
  
Anna: That's good. You know, when I was rooming with her in Madrid, she was kind of annoying.  
  
Lizzie: I could have told you that.  
  
Anna: I mean, I guess I am pretty low maintenance when it comes to make-up and clothes, but seriously.  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Anna: I don't know what she was thinking, but somehow she heard that I was from the east and a big city.  
  
Lizzie: Welcome to Atlanta where the players play . . .  
  
Anna: Shut up. I love that song. Anyway, with that aside, somehow she was under the impression that I was from New York. I mean, I guess I hadn't really talked to Kate before we roomed, but she went all of about New York fashion. I really couldn't figure out why she was talking about it until she said something like 'what is the shopping like? Is it not incredible?'  
  
Lizzie: That is Kate for you.  
  
Anna: I mean, like, I guess she was trying to start a conversation. But, anyway, I looked at her all confused and was like 'Shopping where?' and Kate was like, 'New York' and I was all . . .  
  
Okay, it was then I was forced to cut her off. That accent was getting really annoying. It was switching too constantly. As she was telling her story, it went from Spanish to like snotty sounding Italian. I didn't even think that was possible, but apparently it is.  
  
Lizzie: Wait. Before you continue, can you try to stop the fake accent thing.  
  
Anna: I am sorry. Miranda, Sarah and I were all doing different accents before we were leaving. I think it has become a habit. I will try and stop.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you. Continue with your story.  
  
Anna: Oh, yeah. Anyway, I said back to Kate, 'Why would I know about shopping in New York?' and she said 'You said you lived in New York before you moved' and I said 'No, I have never even been to New York. I used to live in Atlanta." And she said 'Oh, well is there and major shopping in Atlanta?' and I said 'There is some, but I don't really shop a lot.' Kate was like 'oh.' I think she was a little upset, and I thought like the rest of the trip she would totally not talk to me. I tried to be nice and talk to her and start conversations about things maybe we could talk about, but my mind drew a blank.  
  
Lizzie: That happens sometimes.  
  
Anna: I mean, I think you know, in the end, we both learned new stuff. I taught her what I know about, which is photography, reading, and tennis, while she told me about boys, fashion, and cheerleading. She seems like she can be pretty genuine sometimes. Its like she has double personalities or something.  
  
Lizzie: Funny, sometimes, I feel the same.  
  
Anna: Kate and I really seemed to bond after the Ethan incident.  
  
Lizzie: Wait? What Ethan incident?  
  
Anna: Didn't you know? Kate became a little jealous of everyone getting a boyfriend, while she seemed to be somewhat more than friends with Ethan, but it was in the cloudy territory, so she decided maybe it was time to talk to him or do something about it.  
  
Lizzie: Wait, when did this happen?  
  
Anna: The first night we were in Spain. I guess it was one of those keep quiet things, but I guess it doesn't really matter, because everything is fine now.  
  
Lizzie: What happened?  
  
Anna: I figure Ethan was feeling a little companionless also, so he asked somebody else out on the trip.  
  
Lizzie: Whoa. I must have been in outer space or something. I dint know anything about this.  
  
Anna: Well, Marylyn and Ethan have a sort of quiet relationship.  
  
Lizzie: Marylyn? Who is that?  
  
Anna: Actually, she is with her cousin, Ann, on this trip. She is pretty quiet. She is from Oregon, though.  
  
Lizzie: Oh.  
  
How does Anna all the sudden know more about the people on this trip then me?  
  
Anna: I mean, like, that night, I had to comfort Kate and everything and convince her that the world wasn't going to end and stuff. It actually came quite easy, considering I have been through stuff like this before. I told her that she should go to sleep and not think about it, and you know, the next morning she said she was feeling a lot better, and while I was busy hanging out with Justin, she befriended Jeremy and a lot of the people in his 'clan'  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
Anna: Believe it or not, I really had no point in telling you all I just did. I just felt like talking. Anyway, I feel like there needs to be a moral of this story or something, so here it is *clears throat * You have probably known Kate forever and ever, and you probably think all hope is lost, but sometimes other people can bring out the best in Kate. I think Kate knows all this; she just bottles her feelings up and never tells anyone.  
  
Lizzie: Wow. How did you come up with that conclusion?  
  
Anna: Oh, I am so going to be a psychologist when I get older. I really want to, anyway.  
  
Lizzie: Cool  
  
I still have no idea what I want to be when I grow up. Wow. We are at the restaurant.  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*- 


	22. Ninja Turtles

A/N- Wow! It a miracle! I updated both of my stories today. And I have actually calmed down quite a bit since the last time so I am not feeling so talkative. I was really hyper earlier. Anyway, Please review this story as well as the other one. I corrected the chapter 20 of Secrets if you prepared to read it only to find out that it looks like an exact copy of chapter 19. Sorry about that. Anyway, please review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Storyline.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22: Dreaming of Pizza  
  
Finally 20 June 2002  
  
Dinner was actually very uneventful. I ended up sitting with Gordo, Sarah, and David. To tell you the honest and utmost truth, I miss Miranda. I mean, yeah I talk to her, but it's so different at home. I mean at home, we didn't have boyfriends and we were fine about dreaming about it, but now that we both have boyfriends, we have slowly drifted apart.  
  
For dinner, we ate Pizza and then walked back to our hotel. We stopped on the way at some festival thing. I got one of those temporary tattoos that stay on for like two weeks on my ankle. I didn't really know what design I wanted, so I made Gordo pick it out, and of course he was semi-against the whole thing, and as sort of a mockery, he made it be a weird spiky thing. It must have been the weirdest one offered, because it looks ridiculous. At least I am wearing socks. We saw some fountain and some people pose and stay still that would move if you put money in a jar in front of them. That was pretty cool. There were a lot of artful things.  
  
Anyway, will all these walks we are taking, my feet are getting tired and I am developing blisters. We walked home from the festival, and Gordo and I talked a little on our way home.  
  
Gordo: Can you believe that this trip is almost over?  
  
Lizzie: After this, we still have two nights plus the flight home.  
  
Gordo: I know, but those two nights will fly by. I didn't mean it like that anyway. What I meant was that so many things have happened on this trip, that I cannot help but feel that once we are in school, things would be different between everyone.  
  
Lizzie: How so?  
  
Is he trying to break up with me or something?  
  
Gordo: What I mean is we are friends with Anna, Sarah, David, Brian, and all of them, but when it comes time for high school we won't necessarily be friends.  
  
Lizzie: That isn't necessarily true. I mean, things will definitely change, but I think this trip has been beneficial in the fact that we have gotten to know a lot more people who we might have to share classes.  
  
Gordo: You don't see my point. High school is a big place, and especially Anna, who hasn't yet met anyone outside of the Europe trip, could be vulnerable and decide to hang out with other people. Sarah can do the same.  
  
Lizzie: So could we.  
  
I had to say that. I don't like where this conversation is headed because this trip has been awesome.  
  
Gordo: But you see, that is different. We have known each other all of our lives, as where we have only known them for less then two weeks. High school is a big transitional period. Not everyone adjusts to everything the ideal way. More peer pressure and stuff.  
  
Lizzie: You always have to look at the realistic things in life, and can't ever be optimistic, can you, Gordo?  
  
I joked.  
  
Gordo: I try to be.  
  
He put his arm around me, and I put my arm around him and we walked the rest of the way. Talking about the future and high school.  
  
Lizzie: Who do you actually think will succumb to peer pressure?  
  
Gordo: I don't know, but you will be amazed. Maybe not in ninth grade, but in tenth grade things are supposed to really go wild.  
  
Lizzie: Why is that?  
  
Gordo: Everyone in ninth grade is scared of what others may think and too unrelaxed. Granted, ninth graders are not perfect in the social sense, but tenth grade is where people usually start to peek with drugs and alcohol.  
  
Lizzie: Let me guess. Your parents told you this?  
  
Gordo: Yeah. I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
Lizzie: Yep. I guess we will just have to wait.  
  
I don't want to wait, though.  
  
Lizzie: So, (playfully) do you think any of us are headed for trouble in high school?  
  
Gordo: Oh yeah. You are headed for some serious trouble, young lady.  
  
It way then that Gordo started to nudge me, and I broke off from him and started to run, and he chased after me. It probably looked really weird to everyone watching, but we are only fourteen, right? We can act like this sometimes.  
  
He caught up with me and we walked together. We were near the hotel, so we didn't talk much. When Gordo and I reached our rooms, I followed him into his room. We watched a little TV, but I was really tired, so I soon decided that I would retire to my own room.  
  
Gordo: Goodnight.  
  
Gordo gave me a quick kiss. I kissed him back.  
  
Lizzie: Goodnight.  
  
Gordo: Sweet dreams! See you tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie: Buona notte!  
  
I walked across the hall to my own room, where Kate was.  
  
Lizzie: Hey.  
  
I took a deep breath and dropped on my bed. My face was toward my bed.  
  
Kate: Hi.  
  
I turned my head so it was in her general direction.  
  
Lizzie: How has this trio been so far for you?  
  
Kate: Okay, I guess. You?  
  
I got up and got dressed for bed.  
  
Lizzie: Good. I guess I am ready to go home in some ways.  
  
Kate: Isn't everyone?  
  
Lizzie: I guess.  
  
I could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk, which was good because I was too tired to talk. I fell asleep really quickly last night, though. It was a big day I guess, but I really needed that sleep.  
  
Today, we are going to see a lot of artwork, mostly statues. I think we are seeing the Statue of David among other things. There are a lot of Italian artists. Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Raphael. I guess I know those only from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but hey TV can be educational sometimes. I am excited, I guess. 


	23. Donatello

A/N- I don't have much to say except for thank you so much for reviewing. You have no idea how much it means to me.  
  
Actually, I came up with the name Jeremy in this story before Secrets, and I forgot about him until I was rereading my story, so that is a coincidence. I do like the name Jeremy, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23: Donatello  
  
20 June 2002  
  
Okay, I have decided that Italian art is cool. Today we saw a lot of statues, and even a place where a lot of philosophers and artists were buried. A lot of the statues were outside and a lot of them were by the Ninja Turtle brigade. Tomorrow, we are going to the Sistine Chapel to see even more art, but art is one of the coolest things. We split up for lunch, and were to meet in front of a statue in about an hour. I stayed with my group, Gordo, Anna, Miranda, Justin, and Brian. We decided we would eat at a nearby bakery type place. We ended up eating whatever we wanted and had extra time to shop. We were going to shop this afternoon anyway, but hey it is never too early to shop.  
  
We ended up going into the United Colours of Beneton and I bought a bag. By the time we were finished with that store, it was time to head back to our group.  
  
Lucy announced that for the next two hours, we would shop, and then we would go see the Statue of David, but first we would visit a leather company. My shopping group ended up being Gordo, Anna, Sarah, and David. Mrs. Gregory decided she would take Justin and they would go shopping. Anna seemed all right with that.  
  
Most of the Italian shops we hit were actually American shops. We went in almost all of the shops. I ended up buying a gift for my mother in the antique shop. I decided I would wait for the leather shop to get anything for Matt and dad. I, myself, bought quite a few things for myself. I realize I haven't bought many things for myself on this trip, and now I have all this money. What better place to spend it then in Rome, right? I bought a few shirts that were cheap and a few souvenirs, so nothing outrageous. Gordo ended up buying a few things as well. Now that I think of it, I think everyone bought at least one thing this time.  
  
After about an hour and a half of shopping, it was apparent that David and Gordo were growing weary of shopping, so we all decided we were finished and we sat down and had some ice cream. Well, Gelato, if you want to get technical about it. Gelato is Italian ice cream. It seems to have a slightly different texture then ice cream most of us are used to eating. I ended up eating chocolate. We all sat down and ate our ice cream.  
  
Sarah: How have you all been? It seems like I haven't talked to some of you in forever.  
  
Anna: I know. Its like we haven't had a decent conversation since Madrid, and even then, they were short.  
  
Sarah: So how is everybody?  
  
Lizzie: Good. I am tired, but I am having fun.  
  
Gordo: Same here.  
  
Sarah: So, Anna . . .  
  
Anna: What?  
  
Sarah: What is the story about you and Justin?  
  
Anna: I don't really know. I mean, I am going out with him, but it is hard to tell. Sometimes I wonder if I should be going out with my boyfriend back home.  
  
Gordo: You mean in Atlanta?  
  
Anna: How did you know?  
  
Gordo: I listen to people talk.  
  
Anna: Anyway, Justin is so nice, but I kind of wish we were just friends.  
  
Lizzie: I understand.  
  
Gordo shot me a look as if he felt hurt.  
  
Anna: Really?  
  
Lizzie: Well, what I mean is that you might still have feelings for your boyfriend.  
  
Anna: Oh.  
  
Gordo still looked concerned. What's a girl to do?  
  
Sarah: Are you sure you never broke up?  
  
Anna: We never technically broke up.  
  
Sarah: Maybe you did, it just was meant to be implied.  
  
Anna: I guess. I did write him a letter yesterday while on the bus.  
  
Sarah: Well, that is good.  
  
We sat at the café a little longer before we headed back to meet the rest of the group. Gordo and I walked together. He was obviously thinking of something hard.  
  
Lizzie: What is the matter?  
  
Gordo: Huh? What?  
  
Lizzie: What are you thinking about so hard?  
  
Gordo: Oh nothing.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, tell me. I am your best friend.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, do you wish we were still friends?  
  
Lizzie: We are still friends.  
  
Gordo: No, I mean, do you ever wish we were just friends?  
  
Lizzie: As opposed to . . .?  
  
Gordo: What we are now. Boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
I am hurt. What is he trying to say?  
  
Lizzie: No, I like being your girlfriend. What would make you think differently?  
  
Gordo: That comment you made back there of how you understood.  
  
Lizzie: Oh. I didn't mean it as a comparison to me. I meant it because I understood her point.  
  
Gordo: Oh. So you like the way we are?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. I wouldn't want it any differently. Do you ever wish we were still just best friends?  
  
Gordo: No, not at all. I like what we are.  
  
Lizzie: Good. Same here.  
  
And of course, after a conversation like that, I gave him a kiss, and he gave me a kiss back. We walked the rest of the way silently, just holding hands. Every once in a while, the rest of the group would look back and then turn around quickly laughing with themselves. I am so lucky to have a good of a friend as Gordo. The best part about it is that if we were ever to break up, we would probably still be best friends.  
  
Lucy was waiting for out arrival, and within five minutes, the whole group was waiting to go to the leather factory. I get to buy some genuine Italian leather. I can't wait.  
  
Lucy: All right, kiddies! Into your bus now.  
  
We all got in the bus. Gordo and I sat next to each other, but didn't say much because soon, we were outside the leather company.  
  
The leather company gave us a tour of the building and then our leader people let us go shop. I decided that since I would miss Father's day, I bought my dad a nice leather glasses case with his initials in gold. I bought Matt a pen with his initials in gold, and I bought myself a few leather bracelets and a key chain. The company offered the gold initial placement for free for our group.  
  
A few of the chaperones looked at the leather jackets, and I think Mrs. Gregory bought one, but no one bought anything too big. Gordo bought a wallet and something for his dad. Most people ended up buying gifts for parents and siblings. It was fun.  
  
Right now, as I am writing you, we are on our way to see the Statue of David in a museum. I will update later.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
AN-Review! 


	24. Poor Unfortunate Souls

A/N: Just when you thought I would probably never update this story. I have not only been terribly busy, but I have had an extraordinary breakthrough. First of all, I took down chapter eight of my other story because I decided I must have been on something horrible when I wrote that because it was awful, so I am redoing that chapter in case you are wondering. Anyway, I decided I would write a chapter for this one so I can say I contributed something for the month of November. I hope you like it, and please review this story and my other one. I will try and put another chapter in soon. Thank you.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my sister because her birthday was this month. Have a wonderful 18th year.  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 24: Poor Unfortunate Souls  
  
20 June 2002  
  
All Hell might just break through the door sometime soon, and let me tell you of all people its about to happen to, it had to happen to one of the nicest people I know.  
  
Okay, I guess I will start from the beginning, or where I left off, because they are pretty near the same places in time. Anyway, we were all on the bus on our way to the museum where The statue of David is placed. Lucy is giving us a little history of it. Michelangelo sculpted it in 1504 Blah, blah, blah. I guess it was useful information and we were all taking it in when all of the sudden, Lucy says something about the 'proportions of the statue not being exact because certain parts of the body were smaller than others because Michelangelo didn't want people staring at its you- know- what plus that is how most statues are done anyway. Anyway, this for some reason, caused some of the people, mostly boys, to laugh and be all immature about it. Most of the people I was around were either not paying attention or not saying anything.  
  
So, I mean you are probably wondering why I bothered to say that information, but it has something to do with the whole thing. But it won't make sense unless I tell you. Anyway, so we get to the museum and there is this massive line at the entrance, so we are outside waiting. Now, there is writing on the wall that is distasteful from mostly Americans, as well as names and stuff, but it is mostly a given that we are not supposed to write on the wall. I don't. Gordo doesn't. Miranda doesn't. Anna doesn't. Sarah doesn't. Brian doesn't. Most people don't write anything, but somebody does.  
  
David does.  
  
David did a horrible thing. And when I say David, I am not saying the statue David, but the David on our trip. Sarah's David. And what he writes is not too flattering. In fact, it is repulsive. But it wasn't David and only David who did it, but other people who were hanging out with him.  
  
Anna, Sarah, Miranda and I were hanging out and talking and reading the messages on the wall and laughing at them. I don't know about the rest of the guys, but Gordo was in Gordoland, just mesmerized by the whole outside, mostly filming stuff. (He felt guilty because he hadn't filmed anything since the airport barely.) Anyway, so we were all just there, when we heard laughter coming from some boys in our group ahead of us. Interested in what was going on, we looked up and saw David holding a Sharpie with some other boys behind him. Sarah noticed David was up there, so she walked up toward him, with the intention of seeing what he was writing.  
  
Miranda, Anna, and I watched her as she went from curious to sad to mad all in one minute. After she yelled at David for a long time, she came back. All David and the people he was with did was laugh as the watched her cry. Sarah was still crying.  
  
Lizzie: Are you okay? What happened?  
  
Sarah: I.hate David.  
  
Miranda: What did he write?  
  
Sarah: David wrote "That David might be small, but this David is huge." And "Sarah has a nice ass."  
  
Lizzie: That is horrible.  
  
Sarah: Oh, but that is not all. The reason they were laughing was because "Sarah has a nice ass," was changed to "Sarah is an ass." David changed it.  
  
Anna: That is awful. What did you say to him?  
  
Sarah: Oh, that he is full of himself and that I am fed up with him. He really can be a jerk sometimes.  
  
Anna: What did he say?  
  
Sarah: Well, you saw him with those guys. He was laughing and trying to impress them.  
  
Anna: You could tell someone and get him in trouble.  
  
Sarah: I am too embarrassed to tell anyone. I hate David. David can be really immature sometimes.  
  
Lizzie: Has he ever done anything like this before?  
  
Sarah: Not that I know of, but I am not about to tolerate it even once. Why does he have to act so stupid?  
  
Anna: I definitely agree. Male hormones really confuse me.  
  
Sarah: Yeah, well at least your boyfriend isn't writing stuff about you on a wall and laughing about it.  
  
Anna: True. Well, I think you did the right thing by telling him off.  
  
We walked up in the line to the place it all was written.  
  
Sarah: God! I can't even look at it.  
  
Miranda: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think I read somewhere that they repaint these walls every few months, so it won't be published forever.  
  
Sarah: It is not that that I am mad about, but right now, I can't stand David Carter. If I really wanted revenge I would have it, but I am not about to stoop to his level.  
  
Lizzie: So, you are just going to let him get away with nothing.  
  
Sarah: No. I am so mad at him, though. This might just have to be the end of our relationship for good.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
We made it into the museum after a few minutes and looked at the multiple statues and paintings. I was standing alone just staring at the Marble statue of David when Gordo walked up to me.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Lizzie. What's up?  
  
Lizzie: *sigh * oh nothing. I am just thinking.  
  
Gordo: Thinking? About what?  
  
Lizzie: Well, truthfully, about David and Goliath.  
  
Gordo: Ah. That is a good story. What makes you think of that?  
  
I looked at Gordo and then pointed at the statue.  
  
Gordo: Well, I meant, why are you thinking about that story and seeing so depressed.  
  
I sat down at a nearby bench and Gordo followed.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I have had a lot on my mind lately, us coming back in two days and I have done so much.  
  
Gordo: And this makes you think of David because. . .  
  
Lizzie: Well, have you seen David lately?  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, David is dead.  
  
Lizzie: I mean the other David. David Carter.  
  
Gordo: Oh him. I think I saw him at the museum with a bunch of people I am not too familiar with. Why?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, it's just that he did an awful thing to Sarah and I have a feeling that an argument is going to happen between Sarah and David. I am wondering what the outcome will be. In this situation, Sarah is the biblical David and David is Goliath because David is the big, strong, and stupid jerk yet Sarah is petite, but she is strong in that she is smart and knows all of David's weak spots. I only have this to assume, but they have known each other for a long time. That is the only connection there is.  
  
Gordo: What was it that David did?  
  
I explained in a nutshell what happened outside with the wall.  
  
Gordo: That is stupid of him. Sarah doesn't deserve him if he does that.  
  
Lizzie: I know. Sarah is one of the nicest people I know and David acted like a huge jerk.  
  
Gordo: Yeah he did. I wonder what provoked him to do that. I mean I know his peers pressured him, but he should have had the sense to back down and . . . I mean Sarah is his girlfriend.  
  
Lizzie: I know. It was stupid of him, and Sarah isn't showing it, but she is really angry. I think she is going to have an argument with him.  
  
Gordo: Why do you say that?  
  
Lizzie: I just have a feeling that all hell is going to break loose. I love Sarah as a friend and all, but I really don't want to be there when it does.  
  
Gordo: Well, that is understandable. Well, things will resolve for the better. Sarah and David obviously need some time away from each other.  
  
Lizzie: I agree.  
  
Lucy: I hate to interrupt, but we are leaving for dinner, so come on.  
  
So we left the museum. It was closing anyway. We were eating an early dinner.  
  
So, on the way to dinner, Miranda, Anna, and I gathered with Sarah to cope with her still upset crying self to comfort her.  
  
Sarah: I am really embarrassed to be acting this way. I am sorry for being such a burden.  
  
Anna: You are handling this better than I would be handling it. Then again, I don't know how I would handle it, so maybe I shouldn't handle it and let you handle it the way I would handle it if I were you.  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
We all laughed, including Sarah at Anna's choice of words.  
  
Sarah: So what you are saying, Anna, is that if you were to handle what I am handling you would handle it differently, but if you knew how to better handle it, you would handle it the way I am handling it and not the way you would handle it?  
  
Anna: Quite so, but then again you never know until you know and when you know what you know somehow you figure you will forget what you know and no longer know what you knew.  
  
Miranda: Okay you can stop there. You are confusing me.  
  
Well, that was amusing and at least it made Sarah laugh.  
  
Dinner is going on, and Sarah is still angry, and what is most annoying is that David wants to talk to her, but she refuses to. I want peace and David is a jerk.  
  
Lizzie  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
I hope you like this. The argument will be in the next chapter. 


	25. Can It

A/N: I am sitting in school doing nothing, so I decided to update as opposed to the other option: sit here and do nothing. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I would be muchly appreciative. (later) I am sitting at home doing nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 25: Can It  
  
21 June 2002  
  
So, diary, the story continues. Everything went perfectly tonight. No one talked or anything. I wish all the meals were like this.  
  
Okay, that was a total liar. What can I say? I am a terrible liar. Anyway, so we were at dinner eating dinner (pizza) when it all happened. I was sitting at the table with Sarah, Anna, and Gordo and we were not talking about anything particular, just stuff. All of the sudden, David walks up to our table by himself.  
  
David: Hi Sarah.  
  
Sarah: And so that is why I think Cindy Brady is the most annoying Brady.  
  
David: Sarah . . .  
  
Sarah: Oh . . .do you hear somebody talking.  
  
We said nothing.  
  
David: Listen Sarah, I am trying to talk to you so will you can it?  
  
Sarah: Can what? What is it you want me to can? Sitting here and enjoying a pleasant conversation with my real friends. Is that what you want me to stop.  
  
David: I want to talk to you and apolo-  
  
Sarah: Oh. Listen to this. David wants to apologize. Well, David, apology not accepted.  
  
David: Can we at least talk?  
  
Sarah: (raises her voice) What is there to talk about?  
  
David: Can we talk outside?  
  
Sarah: Fine, whatever. However, we are talking in front of people so that there are witnesses.  
  
David: Fine.  
  
Sarah: Lizzie, Anna, Gordo, I hate to interrupt your meal, but would you mind coming outside?  
  
Gordo: I am not sure if I should be involved.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, you may not be involved, but let's just go. We do not have to say anything.  
  
Gordo: But . . .  
  
I dragged him out of his chair. Sure, we didn't need to be involved, but I did not want to see Sarah hurt. We all walked outside, and people stared at us as we did so, but they didn't say anything and just watched as we exited the Italian restaurant. Once we were out there, we just stood there.  
  
Once we were out in the open, Sarah stopped in her tracks as well as David. Well, since our job was to just stand there and watch we did just that.  
  
Sarah: So, what do you have to say? And before you begin speaking remember that we have been going out since seventh grade.  
  
David: Thank you. Let me begin with the simplest thing there is to say. I am sorry for my behavior this morning. It was totally immature of me to write all of that stuff, and I feel really guilty.  
  
Sarah: You feel guilty? Why do you feel guilty, David? I know everything there is to know, don't I? Really, David, I do not know what got into you today, but whatever it was scares me.  
  
David: Well, I guess I got caught up in the moment.  
  
Sarah: You got caught up in the moment, huh? Well, that was one moment too long to get caught up with. Why would you write anything on that wall when you know it is unacceptable and I am supposed to be your girl friend?  
  
David: I said I was sorry. I took it as a dare, and I really shouldn't have.  
  
Sarah: You are right, you really should have. You hurt my feelings. First of all, that was disrespectful of not only me, but to Roman property.  
  
David: Can I say something in my own defense? Yes, I will take the blame for writing some of that stuff, but some of the writing was already there.  
  
Sarah: Like what?  
  
David: Well, the "Sarah has a nice ass" was already there.  
  
Sarah: But you changed it around to the other statement, right? And you wrote the whole David thing, right?  
  
David: Well . . . yeah.  
  
Sarah: (sarcastically) OH! Well that just changed everything. Why have a nice ass when you can be an ass? That is just so much better.  
  
David: Listen, I said I was sorry. I have decided that the people I was hanging out with might not be friends after all.  
  
Sarah: That is not the point. You actually agreed to do it and laughed with them later.  
  
David: Yeah, but I felt horrible about it later.  
  
Sarah: Later was too late. The fact that you did this is making me question our relationship.  
  
David: What do you mean?  
  
Sarah: Well, maybe we need a permanent break from each other.  
  
David: Are you saying we should break up?  
  
Sarah: To put it bluntly, yes.  
  
David: We have spent two what I thought were wonderful years together being a couple. You are going to end our relationship over an immature moment after all we have been through.  
  
Sarah: Well, whose fault is that? You are calling your supposed girlfriend an ass. What is wrong with that picture? I figured if you think I am an ass, then maybe that means I don't deserve you. Maybe you should date someone of lesser ass quality.  
  
David: But I don't want to break up with you.  
  
Sarah: Well, I want to break up with you, so I wish you the best of luck in finding somebody you are happy with and I will pray for that person.  
  
David: Can we at least be friends?  
  
Sarah: No. I am not sure I want to hang around somebody like you. Bye!  
  
Sarah went back inside and the door slammed behind her. David just stood there awestruck, so finally we all went inside as well to finish eating. Not a word was said about Sarah and David for the rest of the night, especially at our table. Sarah was staring at her plate looking like she was trying to hold back tears. We did not want to make matters worse, so we thought of a new conversation, about Vatican City, where we were going the next day.  
  
Anna: So, do you think we will see the Pope?  
  
Gordo: I doubt it. We should get to see the guards change posts at noon though.  
  
Lizzie: Ooh! I heard the guards wore funky uniforms.  
  
Anna: They do. I have seen pictures.  
  
Lizzie: I hope we get to go shopping!  
  
Did I just see Gordo rolling his eyes out of the corner of my eyes?  
  
Lizzie: Hey do you guys know where we are going tonight after this?  
  
Gordo: No. Where?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I overheard this from one of the chaperones, but I heard we are going to the Trevi Fountain.  
  
Anna: No way!  
  
Gordo: You know there is a legend about that fountain that if . . .  
  
Lizzie: Duh Gordo! We have all seen Three Coins in a Fountain.  
  
Anna: What is the legend? I don't think I have heard it.  
  
Sarah: The legend is if you toss a coin over your shoulder into the fountain that you will return to Rome.  
  
She speaks!  
  
Anna: Really? I have never heard that legend before.  
  
Sarah: It is also supposed to be one of the most romantic bridges in the world.  
  
Silence. She still isn't crying though. That is a good sign.  
  
Anna: Wait so if you toss any coin into the fountain you will return?  
  
Gordo: Well, it has to be over your shoulder with your back towards the fountain.  
  
Anna: I like that legend.  
  
Lucy: All right, ladies and gentlemen off we go.  
  
Ethan: Where are we going? It's too early to go to bed.  
  
Lucy: We are going someplace really cool.  
  
Ethan: Neat!  
  
Lucy: Now, all, we are walking, so come on, lets go!  
  
I really wish all that stuff didn't happen to Sarah. I hope Sarah feels better after we go to this.  
  
***()()()()()***  
  
A/N Please Review! More to come soon! 


	26. Fountains

A/N- I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I am telling you, sometimes all I need is one review or email to motivate me to turn on the computer. I got an e-mail, and I would have updated sooner, but my parents wouldn't let me use the computer. Anyway, this story, knowing me, is probably going to go up to at least thirty chapters. If someone told me in August that this story was going to take over four months to write, I would have told him or her they were crazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters associated with that show. I do, however, own many other characters, including Anna, Sarah, David, Lucy, Brian, etc.  
  
Chapter 26: Fountains  
  
20 June 2002  
  
The Trevi fountain was something else, I will tell you that much. It is so beautiful and so enchanting, especially at night. Walking there was also a nice experience. I mean, Rome at night is quite an excitement. I mean, not only are there cool mini cars and all these ancient buildings, but there are also a lot of interesting people. What can I say? I am a people watcher. Anyway, when we were walking to the fountain it was late at night for us Americans, but for the city of Rome, they eat dinner at like ten and go to bed at like midnight or something. Anyway, this is soccer season, or as I guess the Italians would call it, "stagione di gioco del calcio," and Europeans always take soccer very seriously, and Rome just won a game, so the streets are going wild. People in cars are holding up flags that say "Roma!" and that Latin phrase that I can't spell that translates to, "We came, we saw, we conquered." But anyway, the people are going wild with dancing and flags and we even saw a few bon fires. It was cool for the most part, but some of them would walk up to us, and say random things about soccer and Rome. That was a little on the scary side. I think all of Rome was outside celebrating. Anyone who wasn't celebrating was a tourist.  
  
Anyway, we got to the fountain, and it was so cool and really pretty. Plus, it was all lit up because it was nighttime. There were rows of places one could stand, and I went right up to the fountain, Gordo following, got out a coin and threw it over my shoulder. Most of the people in my particular crowd did the same. It was sort of romantic, just looking at it with Gordo. I guess it was something in the atmosphere, but right then, Gordo and I looked at each other and shared a small sweet kiss. He then took my hand and we walked up to get the full view of the fountain. Still holding his hand, I placed my head on his shoulder.  
  
Lizzie: *sigh * I wish this whole trip would never end.  
  
Gordo: Me too. There is something about Europe that seems so much better than where we live. It will be interesting, though, to adjust back to our regular life.  
  
Lizzie: Well, we do have the whole summer to do so.  
  
Gordo: Yeah. Let's not think about going home, though. I want to just think about right now.  
  
Lizzie: I like that idea.  
  
I stared at the fountain for a little while longer, and then I started to watch the people around the fountain. The crowd around the fountain was fairly heavy. I think all of them were tourists if they weren't vendors. There was an old couple standing a few feet away from Gordo and me holding hands and talking in some other language. They really seemed like they loved each other and that there love had carried on for many years. They were like a greeting card couple. Then there was Kate, who looked alone because she didn't exactly have someone to call her boyfriend. Jeremy was hanging with Ethan, who was talking to all the other girls on the trip. Anna and Sarah were talking with each other. Sarah seemed happy. I have no idea what David is doing right now, and frankly, I don't really care.  
  
Brian had his arm around Miranda and they were talking and looking around at all the sight. Miranda looked up as I was watching her and she smiled and waved a little wave and then turned her attention back to Brian. It seems like such a long time since I have talked with Miranda, and it is killing me. Miranda is my best friend. I guess this is the first time we have both had boyfriends and that seems to take away all our time, but I am personally dying to sit down and talk with her without any distraction.  
  
After hanging around the fountain for about 30 minutes, Lucy announced that it was time to go. We were going to walk home. All of this walking is killing my ankles and so I limped my way back to the hotel. It was bedtime, which means this is our second to last night in Europe.  
  
We all walked to our hotel rooms. I took a shower and when I come back, Kate was already asleep. I tell you, having Kate as a roommate isn't that bad because we have never talked, so maybe I got lucky with this choice.  
  
Before we all went to our rooms, we sat down in the lobby to discuss the next day's itinerary. We are going to go to the Coliseum as well as the Sistine Chapel and that whole area around it with the museum. We are also seeing a lot of ancient buildings and their ruins. I think we are going to Vatican City first, though, to see the Chapel.  
  
The next day, we are going to pack all of our things and put them in the bus, and then drive to Pompeii and tour that and then go to the airport. Our plane leaves at around six, and it is a long flight with one stop at the JFK airport in New York, but we should be arriving in New York around six in the morning, which is midnight in New York, then we go to LAX three hours later and arrive home nineteen hours after we take off from the Roman airport. In our minds it will be one o'clock in the afternoon, but in California, it will be four in the morning. One final bus will take us to our school, where we will hang around until about eight, when our parents are supposed to pick us up. I have so many mixed feeling about going home.  
  
A/N- Review per favore! 


	27. The Coliseum

A/N: Consistency really isn't my thing. That is all I have to say about this chapter. I have updated far longer than two weeks in increments, so again I apologize. As if I will ever finish this fanfic, I will tell you my plans for a new one. (I do so much better when I am working on more than one story at a time.) Right now the plan is this: There will NOT be a sequel to this story. That being said, that does not mean that some of the characters used in this story won't pop up in future stories. I don't know yet, but it could happen.  
  
DC: Lizzie McGuire and Company is not mine.  
  
Chapter 27: Coliseum  
  
21 June 2002  
  
Alright, alright today was ultra interesting as far a history and I even learned that one of the chaperones on the trip is going to be my World History teacher in tenth grade, and he is really cool. Like, throughout this whole trip, we have rarely used our buddy groups for anything, in fact the last time we were in our groups was for the Louvre. Anyway, Mr. Diggs had his own thing to do, so whom I thought was just a parent took over our group for the day. It wasn't a parent, though. I mean he is a parent in the sense that he has a college age son and a married daughter, but he is also a teacher at our future high school. He is so cool and his name is Mr. Person.  
  
With that being said, our groups gathered this morning and we were dropped of in the middle of nowhere in Rome and we started walking. My group is fully consisted of Gordo, Miranda, and Me. I mean we have more people, but those are the people I am close with. We were told to stick with our group and not dwell among the others. I was personally glad about this because Miranda and I have hardly spoken at all, and it would be like the three of us once more together as one. So, at first, Miranda and I started talking like everything going on from David to Spain to Kate to Ethan to Brian and everything. Gordo stood in between us and just shook his head at most of the stuff because a lot of it was gossip. He didn't say anything, but I think he wished he had more friends to talk to in our group.  
  
I was explaining to her what I thought of having Kate as a roommate and when in the corner of my eyes, I saw it. I saw the Coliseum. It was exactly how it was in the pictures, but much more beautiful in person to see it. When I saw it, I pointed it out to Miranda and Gordo and Miranda got really excited while Gordo just starred at it.  
  
After what seemed like an hour of waiting outside of the Coliseum, we went inside the thing and it was so cool. Mr. Person read from a book about the inside and the remains, as in what was used for what and about the stage and how it works because there was like an underground with caves and stuff to hold the lion. No wonder the Gladiator was so interesting. Anyway, after what seemed like taking a million pictures as well as a group shot, we finally got to explore the inside. My group went up the stairs and then walked around and took pictures. Miranda took a cute picture of Gordo and me and I hope that turns out well. Gordo also took a picture of me and Miranda and I think it was so awesome. Spending time with Miranda is so much fun and today reminded me of how well all three of us really do get along well and why we are such great friends. Mr. Person even took a picture of all three of us.  
  
After about an hour at the Coliseum, we walked around and looked at the ruins nearby and I think old architecture is really cool. This trip has definitely gotten me in touch with my artistic side and my history. Anyway, we walked around some more and were given a free hour to shop and go eat lunch. We were to stay with at least one person and they must be from our group, so Gordo and Miranda joined me and we all decided just to eat some gelato and then go shopping. This was mainly Miranda and mine's idea, but Gordo didn't argue. I think he is developing toleration for shopping.  
  
What did I buy? I bought some shirts, some more stuff for my family, and a book about the architecture of Ancient Rome and the history or it. I thought it looked like a cool book. The fact that it came in English was a definite plus.  
  
We are now on a bus on our way to Vatican City to see the Sistine Chapel. I have to go now, but I will tell you all about today as soon as I can. ';^)|= Luv ya! Lizzie  
  
______---------________-------  
  
A/N- I know its short, but please review and hopefully this weekend I will be able to update all my stories. 


	28. Vatican

A/N- I am finally updating this story! Hey, you know what would be grand? Pleasantly surprise me by reviewing this story as well as my new story, "Can this Be Real?" I really would be a happy camper. Another thing that you might find convenient- in my history class, we just finished learning about the Renaissance. Be honest, has this story taught you nothing about Europe and European history? Research was fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 28: The Vatican.  
  
21 June 2002  
  
Okay, I have to say that today it hit me. Crazy as this sounds, I am starting to get homesick. I had a lovely day. I really did. Nothing went wrong or anything, but today I realized I really missed my bed and my room and my house. I know what you are thinking- college will be a drag, but I will survive. I have survived this, haven't I?  
  
Anyway, enough about that, on with my day. Sticking with our groups still, we went to Vatican City, the smallest country in the world, and the country within Rome. When we got there, we went straight to the Sistine Chapel and the museum round that.  
  
In the museum, we saw all these sculptures and other works of art. We didn't really care about these, though. They were nice and all, but we really wanted to see the Sistine Chapel. The wait was killing us. When we finally reached the outer doors of the Chapel, we had to wait even longer, because it was so crowded. Finally, our turn came, and it was unbelievable and so surreal for some reason. I guess I have always seen parts of the painting on the ceiling, especially the part where God's fingers are touching Adam's but actually seeing it right in front of me was just not registering.  
  
After being stuck in the crowd for the longest time, one gets a good look at the details. I saw a lot of incredible depictions on this, and the history of this painting is so fascinationg. If this trip has done nothing else, it has definitely made me think about majoring in Art History. Michelangelo was incredible. I was so fascinated by the ceiling, I almost forgot about the altar. Lucy told us the history behind the altar earlier.  
  
Michelangelo was already old when the Pope asked him to paint the ceiling. Usually a sculptor, but feeling since the Pope asked, he had an obligation, he agreed. Fifteen years later, the ceiling was finished and Michelangelo could stop painting for a while. . .or so he thought. After it was finished, the Pope realized the altar looked a little bare, and asked if Michelangelo would paint this. At first Michelangelo refused and said he was retiring. Somehow, he ended up reluctantly agreeing to it, but he decided the painting would be his way. He was not happy about having to do this at an old age. He started to paint, and the painting had a lot of nudity and not a lot of religion associated with it. There were a lot of common people in the painting suffering and doing abnormal things. Critics who saw it before it was complete insulted the work, so because of the critics, he added people at the bottom that looked strikingly like the critics and made them evil or suffering. One of the people was naked and a snake was wrapped around his leg and looked like it was about to bite the man's -you know. Also, there was a body falling from another part of the painting that looks like a huge blob and is rotting and miserable looking. Michelangelo claims this to be his self-portrait. Anyway, three years later, he finished, and the Pope saw it and hated it, so he hired artists to paint over the nudity and add more clothing. About ten years ago, this painting was restored, and the other paint was removed, so it is currently pretty close to its original state with the nudity and everything.  
  
Enough history, now this was really fascinating. This picture seemed to symbolize something and I found it very interesting. As soon as we exited, I bought a few pictures of the paintings because we are not allowed to take pictures of the Sistine Chapel.  
  
After we exited the chapel, we saw the guards standing at their post. The guards in the Vatican had some funky costumes-Michelangelo designed them, actually. We watched them for a minute, and then had time for shopping a little. I bought a few things for myself and something for Matt.  
  
Then, we all got back on the bus and headed for our hotels. Lucy announced that we would stay in our hotels that afternoon and pack our bags and rest. We could travel to another person's room. She said we would have to be ready at around seven for dinner.  
  
In the bus, Anna, Miranda, Sarah, Gordo, Bryan, and a few others, including me agreed we would have a small party in Miranda's room for a while.  
  
Once at the hotel, we all went to Miranda's room and sat in a cleared space on the floor. There were also a few other people I recognized but didn't know personally. Once there, Anna briefly introduced us to the unfamiliar ones. There was Spencer, someone who went to Sarah's school; Justin, who I guess I haven't mentioned lately, and Matt, not to be mistaken with my brother. Actually, Matt looked a lot like Gordo. He was average height, has curly black hair, like Gordo's, and his eyes are the same. I also think he is Jewish. Anyway, so once everyone was introduced, we decided to play a game.  
  
Okay, the we was more like they, but I agreed, thinking things can't be worse. In fact, when they decided that we would play "Truth or Dare," I almost left the room, remembering my last experience. Miranda, however, convinced me to stay under the conditions that I wont be asked to do or say anything too harsh and also I got to start the game.  
  
I started with Miranda. Miranda chose dare.  
  
"Okay," I started. I hate making up these things. "I dare you to do the chicken dance in your bathing suit."  
  
Miranda looked at me like that was the dumbest thing, but she couldn't do anything but agree, so she went and changed into a bathing suit and I put on the music to accompany her as she did the chicken dance. It may not have been clever, but our space was limited, so it was funny. At least people laughed. After the dance was over, it was her turn she challenged Anna, who chose truth.  
  
"If you had to date anyone on this trip, who would it be?"  
  
Anna looked around and smiled. "What do you mean? I am already dating someone on this trip."  
  
"Who?" Miranda asked.  
  
"That," Anna started, "Was not the question. You will have to wait until next time."  
  
Everyone looked around, and then Anna challenged Sarah. Sarah chose dare.  
  
"Okay. I dare you to kiss . . . Spencer."  
  
"What?!" Sarah said as she blushed. Spencer also blushed.  
  
"Why Spencer?" Miranda intervened.  
  
Sarah shook her head at Anna, who said, "Oh, you all missed a lot today. You see, this kiss should not be a problem for them considering their history. Right, Sarah?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sarah said as she laughed. This was getting interesting.  
  
"What?" Miranda said, curious about this.  
  
"Well, as it turns out, Sarah and Spencer used to date each other before David came along. Today, I guess you could say, their relationship got closer once again," Anna explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, lets just say they were caught making out outside the Sistine Chapel."  
  
"We were not making out!" Sarah protested. "We were just talking."  
  
"Sure," Anna said, obviously not believing. "Well, that is your dare, Sarah. In fact, I dare you to FRENCH kiss him for at least ten seconds."  
  
Spencer, who had remained quiet, started to protest. "We are just friends."  
  
"Then this shouldn't be a problem," Anna said.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. She looked defeated in this game. She stood up and said to Spencer, "Come on, and let's get this over with." Spencer reluctantly stood up. Anna set her watch and then said go. Once she said go, Sarah leaned in and started kissing Spencer as Spencer just sort of stood there and kissed back. They French kissed for the ten seconds, and seemed so pleased to get it over with. They sat back down, both feeling embarrassed, as we laughed at them and their expressions.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Anna asked.  
  
Sarah ignored the question and picked me. I picked dare.  
  
"Lizzie, if you thought what I did was funny, wait till you hear mine. I dare you to French kiss Gordo for thirty seconds." She said.  
  
Now, I guess this wouldn't be a problem for most people, but Gordo and I have barely kissed each other, let alone French kissed each other. Trying to be a good sport, I agreed and stood up. Gordo stood up, also. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He mumbled.  
  
"I guess." Before he could say anything else, Sarah gave us the cue to go. I leaned in and started kissing Gordo like we did before, but then I heard Sarah yell, "Its French kiss." So, feeling the pressure, I suddenly stuck my tongue into Gordo's mouth and I could tell that Gordo was initially shocked, but went a long with it. Feeling like a fool, it seemed like forever until Sarah finally yelled stop.  
  
Well, that was highly unenjoyable. Not only do I hate to kiss in public, but I also had no idea what I was doing when we kissed, and I don't think he knew what to do either. It was too awkward and I now sympathize for Sarah.  
  
After a few more rounds of truth or dare, we finally quit and went to our own rooms. Gordo came with me, as his room was right across from mine, and as I turned around to say goodbye, I saw how Gordo looked nervous and had is hands in his pockets.  
  
"Is everything all right?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I guess what happened back there was a little awkward, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I will never play that game again. Although, I must say, it was an interesting experience, despite the embarrassment."  
  
"Really?" Gordo looked at me. "How was it interesting?"  
  
"Well, we haven't done it before, and now we know somewhat what it feels like to kiss like that." I said. I could not believe I was having this discussion.  
  
"I guess so. Next time, I hope it will be more special, though."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
I turned to enter my room. This day was an interesting day.  
  
**&&**  
  
A/N- Wow! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! 


	29. Changing

A/N- it is Spring Break! For me anyway, and I am staying home! Whew! Anyway, I have a few things to say. First of all, I need feedback on my new story, "Can This Be Real?" I need to know if it is worth continuing, so please review it and tell me what you think. I appreciate it! Wow. This story is almost finished. Hard to believe, no? The story I thought I would never finish. I have been working on this story for over six months. Wow, not to get sidetracked. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
Chapter 29: Changing  
22 June 2002  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Wow! Today is the first time I addressed you as something. You are something. Wow I am talking to paper . . .or writing to paper. Seriously, what I think has hit me so many times before has hit me hard. Time is running out. Room to write is running out. I am on my last few pages of you while I sit here in Rome. This is my last day in Europe. This trip has been so good to me. You fill my past ten days, and quite possibly the best ten days of my life. Some moments seem like a minute ago and some feel like years ago. The friends I have made seem like I have known them forever and won't forget. This experience and all the experiences I have had are amazing. This trip has made me learn a lot about myself that I feel now like I have known forever. I have learned you can't please everybody, and everybody is so amazing and just as important as the next. It doesn't matter who I room with, who I talk with, or anything, everyone has a story to tell and everybody does not have to be the same. I mean, the burning of the bedspread and the train were not positive, but for all the negativity and bad things that happened, there was a reason, and good came out of it.  
  
Okay, I am starting to scare myself here. Anyway, last night we went to dinner and ate pasta and again walked around the city and had a wonderful time. I did some last minute shopping and went back. When we reached our hotel room, it was pretty late, so we went to bed. Kate and I didn't really talk this whole time, but for some reason, something compelled her to speak to me.  
  
"Lizzie?" Kate said as soon as I climbed into my bed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I- I am sorry."  
  
Whoa. That seemed to come out of nowhere. "Sorry for what?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said as I heard her sit up. "I guess for the past two years trying to make your life miserable."  
  
"You didn't make it miserable," I said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Middle school was really hard for me. I guess I got caught up in the popularity thing and forgot about the past."  
  
"Kate, that is actually understandable. Everyone gets caught up in the moment," I said.  
  
"I know, its just, well, can this summer make things the way they were? I mean, do you think we can ever be friends again?"  
  
"Why this sudden change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know. I have always been jealous of you, Gordo, and Miranda, and I miss our friendship. Also, I have done a lot of thinking this trip and a lot of soul-searching, and I figured out that who I might consider to be my true friends are probably not my friends at all. I realized that the Kate I am is not the Kate I want to be. I know this doesn't make any sense, but, well, you see," Kate looked at me like she was hesitating to say something, "I don't think I am going to be a cheerleader in high school."  
  
"What?! Why?" I said. This was certainly a surprise to me.  
  
"Well, I have done a lot of thinking about this, and I really want to try drama, and the schedules conflict. That isn't the point, though. I was thinking about how to tell my 'friends' this information, and it hit me. As soon as I tell them, they will ditch me. They are only friends with me because I am a cheerleader, and I just think I want to change."  
  
I could not believe she was telling me this. "Kate, that is really cool that you want to act. Kate, I realize we haven't been the best of friends, but for the past two years, I have always known that we would never stop being friends. We just went through a slump that went on really long," I said and I swallowed. I could see the tears come into her eyes. "There were times I worried that the slump would be permanent, but then there would always be moments that reassured that we were still friends. Whether it was a project or something else, we had a few times where we bonded. Kate, I can't speak for everyone, but you will always have a friend in me." Now I was starting to cry.  
  
"Really?" Kate said as she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Kate, I have always been your friend," I said and I smiled back. I then got up and gave her a hug. After the hug, I went back to my bed and we went to sleep, but mot before I heard her say, "Thanks, Lizzie."  
  
So then this morning came. We woke up and finished packing and got dressed and headed for breakfast. Kate and I came down together, and I invited Kate to sit with my friends. Gordo, Miranda, Brian, Sarah, Anna, and Spencer. Our group had expanded quite a bit. I sat down next to Gordo and Kate sat next to me. When Kate sat down at first, everyone looked really confused, but they didn't let it bother them too long, as they were in a heavy discussion over something. I sat eating my toast and drinking my coffee, listening to everyone talk and thinking wow, today should really be an interesting last day.  
A/N- I realize this is short, but please review. Also don't forget to review my other story. I hope you liked this chapter. I will try to update another story soon. Review "Can This Be Real?"! 


	30. Lizzie Speaks What?

A/N- Hey! Honestly, I did not know this was going to be the next story I was going to update, but I figured, I am learning Italian, so I am in the mood to update this story. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate them all! Please review this chapter. This is not the last chapter; this title just seemed like it fit.  
  
Translation might be in order for some of y'all, so in [] I have translated the stuff that isn't English. Lizzie doesn't know the translations, though.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Disney, the moon, Earth, and seven of the eight other planets. I am looking to sell them, so look for them on E-bay. Thanks! Proceeds go to charity.  
Chapter 30: Lizzie Speaks What?  
  
22 June 2002  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today being our last day, Lucy said we were going to Pompeii, the lost city before we head for the airport. I was personally excited about this because I saw a special on the Discovery Channel about this city, and it looked so fascinating. After we go there, we are climbing Mount Vesuvius, the volcano that made Pompeii get buried and unknown forever.  
  
After breakfast, everyone brought down their luggage and put it in the compartment below the bus. After that, we all stood outside the bus while the chaperones did a head count for probably the bajillionth time this trip, and everyone was outside the bus, all thirty-three of us.  
  
We then loaded the buses and Mrs. Gregory once again counted to make sure no one slipped or ran away from the bus and wow, once again all of us were there. Sorry, I have developed issues with Mrs. Gregory. She has something up her butt these days and was especially mad this morning because no one bothered to wake her up apparently. I commend the person that attempted to leave her, but unfortunately she found out, and thought is necessary to yell at Lucy. Lucy is not in charge of waking everyone up. In fact, Mrs. Gregory usually wakes up at like five and watches the early morning soap operas, so I seriously wonder what her malfunction is.  
  
Anyway, I no longer have to deal with her anymore.  
  
The bus ride was long, but nice and scenic. I sat with Anna, and everyone in our group sat near us, only this time, Kate joined us. She sat with Matt, the Gordo-look-alike. I wonder what happened with her and Jeremy. I made a mental note to ask her while we were in Pompeii. In the meantime, Anna and I ended up talking about her love life.  
  
"So, what is the deal with you?" I asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I am having fun on this trip, if that is what you mean," she responded.  
  
"No, I mean yesterday, you said you were dating someone on this trip, but you never said who."  
  
"Oh, well, I guess I am just secretive like that," Anna said and she smiled.  
  
"Well who? Don't tell me it is Justin. Is it Justin?" I asked.  
  
"Justin? No! He is way too young for me and I can't stand his mother. We are good friends, though."  
  
"Well, then who is it?"  
  
She sighed loudly. "I guess you would find out eventually. I am actually going out with Larry," she said without hesitation. Larry? That seemed like a name from the past. I didn't really talk to him on this trip nor ever think about him, but now that I thought about it, he was sitting in the back of the bus.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Sometime yesterday at the Coliseum. He reminds me a lot of my best friend back in Atlanta, except he is obviously different. Anyway, yesterday, we were at the Coliseum, and the setting somehow reminded me of Shakespeare, so I quoted Marc Antony in Julius Caesar, and he said the next line, and I don't know, afterwards, we started talking and hit it off. By the time we were in the Vatican, he asked me out, and I said sure," Anna explained. Wow, I guess Larry can be sort of a romantic. Larry isn't all the disgusting anymore, in my opinion, and I really think he is a nice person, so I am happy for the two.  
  
Does anyone here in Rome in our group not have a boyfriend or girlfriend? I guess Ethan, Kate, Jeremy, and Justin are still a mystery, but this is really odd, like everyone got together in Europe in one of the countries.  
  
Anna and I continued to talk, and eventually, Sarah joined in, and Sarah and Anna started to talk and I listened to both of them speak, but discovered I had no idea what they were talking about. I then turned my attention to Gordo, who had a seat all to himself and he was sitting with his feet up on the seat listening to his headphones and staring out the window. I decided to kick his foot, which caused him to react by jumping a little. He then turned his music off as well as his headphones and looked at me. "What?"  
  
I smiled. "Nothing. I just haven't talked to you today, so I just wanted to say, 'buongiorno,' [good day] Gordo."  
  
Gordo smiled back. "Buongiorno, signorina [good day, Miss] Lizzie. What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Just bored, that's all."  
  
"You want to sit next to me?" Gordo asked as he took his feet off the seat.  
  
"Sure," I said as got up and I slid into the seat next to him. "Looking forward to today?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it should be benissimo!" Gordo exclaimed in a fake Italian accent. I laughed. I have to say Italian is probably the prettiest language, French not far behind, while Spanish is also pretty nifty.  
  
"Yeah, benissimo," I agreed. We talked for a while, in English, about the rest of the summer and our plans and all this other stuff, and the next thing I know, the bus stopped, and Lucy directed us to stay seated while she tells us a little about this city.  
  
"This city was a prosperous city with a lot of rich people over two thousand years ago. No one knew about Volcanoes back then, so the day it erupted, no one was prepared and no one was able to escape, so everyone died and the city was covered with the hardened magma for a long time, until about a hundred years ago, when someone was digging, they came across an artifact, and soon, the whole place was dug up. The people then discovered that this was a lost city and made it a public place for tourism, so in a minute I will introduce our tour guide, but first, let me say something. This place is very cool, but sometimes confusing, as it has a lot of ruins. With this being said, it is very easy to get lost, so if you get lost, find the worship house, and stay there. Head counts will be done every once in a while, so just stay at the worship house and we will find you soon. Okay? Good."  
  
After this, she introduced us to our tour guide for Pompeii, Rosa. Rosa was short and a little on the heavy side. She also was very European in the fact that she had underarm hair . . .a lot of underarm hair. She was also wearing a sleeve-less shirt, as it was very hot. She seemed like a nice woman, but she had a very thick Italian accent, so I had a hard time paying attention to her.  
  
Once out of the bus, we started heading for the site and I kind of hung out in the back and listened from there. Kate also happened to be in the back, so I seeked the opportunity to talk to Kate and ask her about Jeremy.  
  
"So what is the deal with you and Jeremy?" Wow, am I original or what?  
  
"What? Oh, Jeremy apparently has this girl at home waiting for him, so he is off limits," Kate explained.  
  
Kate and I stayed in the back of the group half listening to Rosa and making comments every now and then for our own humor about our surroundings. As interesting as this place was, on the other hand, it was hard to pay attention to because of the think Italian accent.  
  
At one point of the day, we looked at one of the houses, and just as we were leaving, Kate stopped and asked me to help her find her earring. I went back into the place and helped her look for her earring. We were both on our hands and knees and Kate was freaking out because apparently this earring was a pearl earring that her mom gave her for her 15th birthday. After looking at the dirt for about five minutes, she finally found it.  
  
We exited the house and started toward the direction I thought the group headed towards, but the group was nowhere in sight. I pointed this out to Kate, and she started to panic.  
  
"What are we going to do? They can't leave without us!" Kate exclaimed.  
  
"They won't. Lucy said we should find the worship place, so we should just head towards that area," I said, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Right," Kate agreed, "Where is the worship place?"  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"What are we going to do then?"  
  
"Uhhh," I said thinking quickly, "Why don't we ask someone for help."  
  
"Right," Kate said, still a little tense. "I have an Italian dictionary."  
  
"Okay, let's find someone."  
  
Kate and I started walking to search for someone who looked like they could help. Finally, I spotted a guy that looked about our age and was alone, so I figured we wouldn't be interrupting anything.  
  
I started to speak, "Uh, scusi, signore?" [Excuse me, mister?]  
  
The guy turned around and smiled. That is where I froze. The guy we ended up asking happened to be very cute, and not to seem dumb or anything, but I don't know that much Italian, so I just sort of stared at the guy. "Si . . .? Prego?" [Yes? Can I help you?] He finally said.  
  
I looked at Kate. She had the dictionary. She looked something up, "Uh, Parla inglese?"[Do you speak English] Kate said, but it sounded more like a plead.  
  
The guy frowned a little. "No. Mi dispiace. Parlo italiano e francese. Non parlo inglese," [I am sorry, I don't. I speak Italian and French. I don't speak English.]  
  
Darn, I thought. Wait, francese? Isn't that French? I think it is. Maybe this will work out. "I take French, Kate, let me try," I muttered to Kate, and then said to the guy, "Je parle francais! Uh, Ou est l'eglaise?" [Where is the church?] I asked.  
  
The guy looked at me as if he was really confused. Maybe French was not going to help after all. I took the dictionary from Kate. I figured I could do the best I can. "Il duomo, per piacere?" [The Cathedral, please?]  
  
I think this still confused him, but gave him a better idea of what we were trying to ask, because the next thing I know, he is saying stuff and using his hands to point. Wow, he comprehends what I am saying.  
  
"Il duomo è a sinistra e sempre dritto," [The cathedral is on the left and straight on] he said, but he seemed to be talking really slow. I didn't know whether to be glad or insulted.  
  
"Ah! Grazie!" [Thank you] I said and then added, "Arrivederci!" [Bye!] and he walked off. He might have been cute, but he didn't have much of a personality or much patience.  
  
I looked up what I heard him say and tried my best to follow the directions, and sure enough, the guy guided us to the worship place, and sure enough, that happened to be where the group was at the moment.  
  
Wow! That was fortunate. Kate and I tried to sneak back into the group, and just when we thought we were successfully back into the group without anyone noticing, Gordo came from behind and said, "Where did you two wander off to?" and he came in between us.  
  
"Gordo . . .what are you talking about?" I asked trying to act dumb.  
  
"Lizzie, you and Kate have not been with the group for the past twenty minutes. Where were you?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Kate lost an earring so we stayed back to look for it, and once we found it, the group was not in sight, so we were temporarily lost. Did anybody else notice?"  
  
"Yeah, I pointed it out to a few people, but I figured I just couldn't find you. Then I saw you come in and so then I knew I was not crazy. Glad to see you are okay, though," Gordo said. We moved to the next part of Pompeii and continued to walk. I didn't want to get behind the group again, so I stayed with Gordo and Kate in the middle.  
  
We were about to go to the bathhouse when I heard a loud familiar Italian voice say, "Scusi, signorina! [Excuse me, miss!] Elizabeth McGuire!" I looked over and sure enough, the guy that gave me directions was running towards me.  
  
Confused, Gordo asked me, "Do you know this guy?"  
  
Confused myself, I responded, "What? Yeah, he helped us find you."  
  
"Why is he saying your name?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
The guy finally caught up with me and handed me something. "E qui," [here] he said and he smiled.  
  
I looked down, and sure enough it was an American passport. When I opened it up, I discovered it was my passport! I must have dropped it.  
  
"Grazie!" I said.  
  
"You welcome. Good bye, Elizabeth," he said slowly, struggling to say the English in his Italian accent. After saying this he disappeared.  
  
"That was odd," Kate, said suddenly, "I mean, obviously, he was nice and sort of cute and you need that, but it seems to me like he was flirting with you," Kate said as she nudged me in the arm.  
  
"Or maybe he is just a nice person," I suggested as I put the passport into my bag.  
  
*&*&*&*  
A/N- This story ain't over yet! It has at least three more chapters. In the meantime, review per piacere! 


	31. Come Fly With Me

A/N- She is back from outer space! The play is over, and now I have more time, and avoid doing a science project. Anyway, I know this is really strange, but read my bio, and participate in the contest for Jeremy's Secrets. The contest is not closed until May 15th, or until enough people have entered, therefore, the story won't be updated until then. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews and please continue to review.  
  
Okay, now for my next note, I just want to point out and apologize for the amount of time this story has taken me. I started this story before I even knew there was going to be a Lizzie McGuire Movie, and before it was filmed, and now, two weeks from release, I know I won't finish it until after the theatrical release, it is when it gets out for home viewing, that I will start to complain. When I started this story, there were less than 400 Lizzie McGuire fics were out there, and now there are over 1100. Thank you so much for your patience.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Come Fly With Me  
  
22 June 2002  
  
Climbing Mount Vesuvius was so amazing. We were surrounded by scenery that was all mountains. We drove there on the bus and started to climb the mountain, and we were supposed to meet the bus in an hour. I climbed the way, and we passed a bench not even a half up the volcano, and a girl about our age was sitting there all by herself. I continued up the trail to the volcano, walking alongside Gordo, but we barely talked, saving our breaths for the walking.  
  
Once we reached the top, it was amazing with all the mountains around it. It felt really peaceful up there, and I just took in a deep breath. I have never seen a volcano before this one, let alone climb one. I looked around me, thinking how lucky I am and what a good time this trip has been. Two hours from this moment, I will be at an airport, but I am not living two hours from now, I am living in the here and now. This was perfect; the weather was perfect, and everything else. People were all around me, but I didn't care as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. My eyes remained closed as I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. This startled me somewhat, and I opened my eyes, and smiled. It was Gordo, and he smiled back.  
  
"Is this not incredible?" He asked. I turned around to face him.  
  
"Gordo, this is not only incredible, this is perfect. I want to stay up here forever. I just wish I had that long."  
  
Gordo grinned. "I know. Would you mind it if I joined you?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all. We could just never go home. Tell our parents to visit us on holidays."  
  
"Yeah, if only it were true. Boy this place really opens up your mind. This would be a good place to come to think."  
  
"I agree. It seems so harmonious and peaceful up here," I said and I looked at the ground below us. So this is what a volcano looks like? Wow, that rock is made from the lava of a volcano that erupted 2000 years ago.  
  
"Lizzie what are you thinking about so hard?" Gordo interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"What, oh, just where we are and how perfect it is."  
  
"Tell me about it," Gordo said as he looked around as well.  
  
Suddenly, Gordo moved in closer to me, and I looked at him, and he looked at me. I moved in closer, and before I knew it, we were kissing right on top of Mount Vesuvius. And yes, in case you are wondering, the kiss was perfect, and yes, there was a little tongue involved if you must know. After a moment or two, we stopped kissing, and Gordo looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I didn't know what to say to him, because that kiss was so amazing, but finally I was able to let out a smile, which caused Gordo to smile.  
  
After a few more minutes at the top, we walked back down, hand in hand. Again, we didn't say much, but occasionally we would look at each other and smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the bench I mentioned earlier, and the girl was still there, looking even lonelier and sadder. I was so busy looking at her, that before I knew it, I tripped and fell right on my knee. Gordo was unable to catch me. I wasn't hurt bad, I only have a scratch on my right knee, but I decided maybe I should sit down to rest because I might of only had a scratch, but I was also tired.  
  
I sat down on the bench, next to the girl. I told Gordo to go ahead and I will be down there in a minute, and reluctantly he moved ahead. I watched him walk a little, looking a little disappointed, but I knew he wouldn't be for very long.  
  
I then looked at my knee and looked at the scratch. The blood was now clotting. The girl occasionally looked over at me, but we didn't say a word to each other. Suddenly, the silence was killing me, so I decided to try and talk to her.  
  
"Uh, buongiorno!" I said, sounding cheerful.  
  
The girl looked at me as if I was crazy. "Uh, buongiorno," she answered.  
  
"Come sta?"  
  
The girl looked like she was trying to decide what to say. "I am sorry, but I do not speak Italian," she said with an American accent really slowly.  
  
I was relieved. "Thank goodness. Neither do I. So, where are you from?"  
  
She looked surprised that I seemed American. "Florida. What about you?"  
  
"I am from California. So how long have you been here?"  
  
"I have been in Rome for about two weeks. We are leaving in a few days, though."  
  
"Cool, so are you with family?"  
  
"No, I am with a group. I am Ashley, by the way," she said in a monotone voice. She still looked sad.  
  
"Cool. I am Lizzie. So, where is your group?"  
  
Ashley pointed with her eyes to up to the top of Vesuvius. "They are up there. I know what you are thinking. Why am I not up there, right?"  
  
"Well-," I started, but she interrupted.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I can't tell you why. I guess you could say I am just really homesick right now. I came here for my dad, who said my mom always loved Italy, and now I am here; I would rather be at home with my dad and younger sister. My mom is dead, by the way. She died two years ago today," she said. She looked at me. I didn't say anything. "I am sorry. I am not good at first impressions. I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"No, you didn't scare me. In fact, it helps to talk to people sometimes. I am sorry to hear about your mother, but why is that stopping you from climbing?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I don't feel like I have a reason to go up there."  
  
"Well, I went up there, and once I was up there, I felt like a whole new person, and it is a great place to gather your thoughts," I said as I stood up, realizing the time. "I have to go now, but if I were you, I would go up there, or you are going to regret not going up there forever. It was nice meeting you, and have fun! Arrivederci!" I said as I started to continue to walk down.  
  
By the time I got down there, I saw Gordo looking at a shop and whistling. He looked happy. When he saw me, he smiled and waited for me to come to him, and he put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking to the bus, for we had about two minutes till we were going to leave.  
  
Once on the bus, the teachers did a headcount, and realized we had everyone, and then we headed to the airport. I ended up falling asleep on the bus, and Gordo shook me awake when we got to the airport.  
  
It was here when we had to say goodbye to Lucy, our fabulous tour guide, which left the chaperones in charge.  
  
An hour later, we had our boarding passes and were hanging around in the Rome Airport. We ate our last foreign meal at the airport, and I grabbed some snacks for the airplane ride, because I hate airplane food, and before I knew it, we all boarded the plane. After a few seat switched, I was able to sit next to Gordo and coax him into letting me have the window seat. After we settled in and started talking about going home, the flight attendants started speaking to us, telling us to fasten our seatbelts and everything else, and we watched the airplane safety video, the pilot told us we wee about to lift, and we did. I watched as the airport and all of Rome started to look smaller and smaller and suddenly, I could only see clouds. I sat up and looked straight ahead of me and mumbled to myself out loud, "good bye, Rome, Goodbye, Europe."  
  
Gordo, who was reading the in-flight magazine, looked at me. "What were you saying, Lizzie?"  
  
I looked at him and shook my head. "Nothing, Gordo," and I took a magazine myself and started reading it. I wonder what in-flight movies are being offered this time . . .  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
A/N: You like? Review, per favore. Don't forget the contest for Jeremy's Secrets! Thanks! 


	32. Finally Home

A/N: Okay, so the contest still stands-check my bio for info. I saw the movie, people, and like wow, it was incredible, but I feel Gordo should have had a bigger role. What can I say? I am a sucker like that. Anyway, for the next note, I would like to say that this is definitely the last chapter or the second to last chapter of this story, my baby. After this, believe it or not, there will be no sequels. My other stories need to be updated more, and I can't handle another story, and a sequel---where would Lizzie go? Haha I could always do a reunion trip thirty years later. NO! I mean, well, never say never. I am constantly changing my mind. Anyway, this being the last chapter, and yes, I have decided this is the last chapter; I am preparing to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and everyone else.  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh. I own nobody. Do you have to rub it in my face?  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Finally Home  
  
23 June 2002  
  
Okay, so I ended up watching the in flight movie, Harry Potter, and slept most of the time, an when I wasn't sleeping I wrote a poem about the experience in Europe using this handy dandy journal as help, and well, perhaps I will share it with you.  
  
Goodbye Hill Ridge, Hello France  
  
I left my parents and took a chance  
  
This experience will always be in my head,  
  
Especially the light that lit the bed.  
  
Was a celebrity really on the plane?  
  
Did it ever really rain?  
  
Some of the trip is already getting fuzzy.  
  
I learned parts of a language without using Muzzy!  
  
Gordo and I are now together.  
  
The only question now is, will it last forever?  
  
Everyone is dating  
  
Life is complicating  
  
I climbed a tower and an arch,  
  
And walked in the dark.  
  
I am now familiarized with foreign banks  
  
Now, theirs euros, forget the francs.  
  
I saw more than one church,  
  
While the statues lurched.  
  
We visited the Louvre  
  
That I can prove.  
  
Overnight we went on a train  
  
And stopped in Spain  
  
Oh, and there, it did rain.  
  
Sarah turned fourteen.  
  
Another church or two was seen.  
  
Then a museum or two  
  
And some churches, too  
  
I avoided a bullfight  
  
Because I feel that it isn't right.  
  
Gordo met some Spanish girl  
  
Who, to me, looked like a squirrel,  
  
We saw some dancing,  
  
And continued romancing,  
  
We traveled to Rome after that  
  
And ate food and got fat  
  
We toured ancient buildings and places  
  
That once led Olympian races.  
  
We ate bunches of pizza and pasta  
  
Gordo admitted he missed his matza.  
  
We learned about Donatello and Raphael,  
  
And of course I tripped and fell  
  
I love gelato  
  
And have a new motto  
  
"When in Rome, Do as the Romans" they say.  
  
"Throw and coin in the Trevi fountain, and you will be back one day"  
  
I ascended the Spanish steps with flow,  
  
By now you should know  
  
The trip wasn't over yet,  
  
And Italian boy I met,  
  
Yet that happens not yet.  
  
I saw Vatican City, that is separate from Rome  
  
I saw the paintings and a huge dome.  
  
Now is a day  
  
I went to Pompeii  
  
And had a strange day  
  
The story involves Kate  
  
Which is why we were late  
  
The boy I mentioned before  
  
Helped us some more  
  
He picked up my passport  
  
His English words were short  
  
We just left Roma and all of Italia  
  
And even Europa  
  
It seems like months and even a year  
  
But now, the end is near  
  
Life was so easy  
  
My hair feels so greasy  
  
In ways I'm sad  
  
In others I'm glad  
  
Home is not far away  
  
I'll see America today.  
  
)_)_)_)_)_  
  
Okay, yeah, I know, its like really kinda lame, that poem, but hey, it took time, and when I am famous, this poem will be published, and translated into like thirty languages, and maybe, some will be on somebody's epitaph.  
  
Okay, so maybe not, but hey you never know.  
  
After that, I slept a little, talked to Gordo, played a card game with Gordo, and watching another movie, Return To Me. I then made a friendship bracelet, and talked to Miranda, who was behind me. No famous people were on the flight this time, although there was a guy on the flight that looked a lot like Tim Allen, only fatter and balder, but that doesn't count.  
  
I slept more, ate some of my snacks and was woken up by Gordo, who said we were about to land. I looked down, and I saw the Atlantic Ocean with a few distant dots that were islands and a distant line of land, that must have been New York.  
  
Wow, it is six a.m.. . .no wait, its midnight here in New York, and nine in the evening in California. This means, my parents are probably like sitting around right this moment watching TV or something, and no where near tiredness, while I am so tired, and that coach airplane thing really isn't comfortable. So, here we are, midnight . . .no nine o'clock.I don't know, I went ahead and reset my watch to nine, so I wouldn't have to do it again when I got home.  
  
Even though our flight was like fifteen minutes late, we still had time to sit around and eat. Man, at this point I was starving, so I ate some meat, and then we went through customs and baggage claim and got a new airplane tag thing, and then we went to our gate. I would see my mom in less than twelve hours. While waiting for our flight, we hung around the gate and played cards, and talked, in fact, everyone talked. We played the "want, settle get" game for a while. Hehe. I want Tom Cruise. I will settle for Ben Affleck and I got Gordo. Not bad. I want and will settle for him, as well.  
  
At like three AM New York time, midnight in California, we boarded and went on a different plane. Somehow, I ended up sitting next to Anna in the middle of the plane, in the middle section.  
  
We talked and there was a movie. This flight was supposed to be four hours long. The movie ended up being "A Walk to Remember" and after that, Anna and I talked. We talked about everything in Europe and developed a list of memories that we will keep, and wrote them all down.from meeting at the airport to Monica to boys. . .its all in the list. Someday, when we are graduating and seniors, and this trip is just completely a blur, this list will be looked at.  
  
I fell asleep eventually, and woke up again, and talked to Kate, who was on my other side, and we landed at four AM this morning. In Europe, it is one in the afternoon. Again, we were told to stay in our seats, as the first class people have to get off, then the business class, and then us, so I gazed at Gordo, who grinned back at me and gave me a wink. I smiled. Wow, I am making so much sense because I am so tired. It sounds like I slept a lot on the airplane, but come on, it was broken sleep, and I am really tired right now.  
  
We finally got off the plane, gathered our bags and boarded the bus, which would take us to school where our parents would pick us up. I was about three hours away from seeing my parents and Matt. I did get them all something, didn't I? Oh, yeah, I did. (You can never be too sure) The bus took us to school, and in the bus, we passed our city, our town, and buildings that were more modern and America. These buildings were part of my everyday drive when in America, yet now, for some reason, this town I am in seems like the past, and yet I saw them twelve days ago.  
  
It was five by the time we reached the school. Once there, some slept, while others hung out and others called their parents, while others watched movies. We were all given a program that I guess mimics a yearbook in the sense that it has our pictures and e-mail addresses, and places for people to sign. I got most everybody to sign mine, and I signed everyone's who asked, and then I sat in a corner, and only semi-watched the movie playing, as I kind of starred at the wall, thinking about change.  
  
Have I changed in the past ten days? I think I have. I certainly feel more cultured, and have more of a sense of myself. I have to say that the most changed person on this trip would probably be Kate. I hope she will remain my friend throughout high school.  
  
As I sat, pondering all this stuff, I was interrupted when Gordo came and sat next to me.  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing much. . .just this trip and whether it has changed me as a person," I replied.  
  
Gordo grinned. "Lizzie, of course you changed. We all changed, mostly for the better."  
  
"You think we really changed? Permanently? I mean. These new friends are friends now, but what about when school starts. What about us and our relationship?"  
  
"Lizzie, I can't tell you right now what will happen in the future, but I can say this. Europe is said to do magical things to people. Maybe because you had more time to think on this trip than you would regularly, things seem to come more together on this trip, but I think otherwise. We saw a beautiful place, Lizzie. A place you might never see again. A place that pictures and memories will have to do right now. Don't look at this trip as a school trip, look at it for what it was; a journey. Once in a lifetime experiences happened there, that won't be the same if they happen here. Do you see what I am saying?"  
  
I nodded my head lightly. That made sense. I mean, for as tired as I am, that actually made sense. I eventually fell asleep and woke up to the sound of people and a camera and sudden brightness.  
  
I opened my eyes to find my mom, dad, as well as Matt standing there and looking at me. I looked around and realized that I fell asleep on Gordo's shoulder, and his head was on mine. My mom just took a picture.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," my mom said.  
  
I yawned. "Good morning"  
  
"Welcome back," my dad said.  
  
"Right back at you," I said, squinting my eyes, still adapting to the brightness of the morning, which I hadn't seen in nineteen hours.  
  
Gordo woke up too and yawned. It was 8:15 in the morning.  
  
My parents asked Gordo if he enjoyed the trip, and he said he did, and my parents explained that they were taking him home.  
  
We took our time getting our stuff, and said good-bye to the people still there, and packed our stuff in my dad's SUV.  
  
In the car ride, my parents asked for an elaboration of details for our trip. And so we told them, Gordo and I looked at each other from time to time and smiled. We talked about the art and history in Europe and our favorite bits.  
  
A few minutes later we dropped Gordo off, in fact I walked him to his door, and I hugged him, and told him I would call him later.  
  
When I came back to the car, my mom and dad looked at me, then at each other and then back at me. My mom then said, "Did something happen in Europe between you and Gordo?"  
THE END  
  
That's all folks 


End file.
